Nouveau Regard
by ExcessStoryPressbook
Summary: La mystérieuse Elly, une amie d'enfance de Lilly et spécialiste de l'interrogatoire et analyste du comportement venant de Californie fait son apparition dans l'équipe. Ce qui ne sera pas pour déplaire à Scotty. Chargée d'un lourd et douloureux passé dont elle ne semble pas pouvoir se libérer, elle aidera l'équipe dans ses enquêtes.
1. Prologue

« Depuis quand es tu arrivée ?

-Hier soir. Tard.

-Tu as conduis depuis la Californie ?

-Oui. J'ai fait une halte toutes les deux heures. Je suis épuisée. »

Lilly Rush avait le visage grave et hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de vider son verre.

« C'est bien. »

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne répondit pas. Elle scrutait son verre d'un air absent, comme si elle hésitait à goûter au liquide translucide.

« Tu sais…Je suis contente que tu sois venue…Que tu ais accepté.

-C'était une bonne opportunité…C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Enfin, elle vida son verre et le liquide brûla sa gorge. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et son corps se délasser lentement sous l'effet de la vodka sèche. Lilly la scruta doucement et la couvait presque du regard.

« Tu es sûre que tu seras capable de revivre ici ?

-Tu sais ce qui m'intrigue beaucoup ? »

La jeune femme sourit et jouant avec son verre vide. Lilly ne répondit pas. Elle savait que quoiqu'elle dise, son amie allait aller au bout de son idée.

« Tu bosses sur les vieux dossiers pas vrai ? Les dossiers tout au fond des caves ? Alors pourquoi t'avais besoin d'une spécialiste en interrogatoire et d'analyse du comportement ? »

Un silence s'installa, sans doute parce que Lilly elle même n'aurait pas su répondre. Elle haussa les épaules en glissant une main dans ses cheveux clairs.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense…que tu m'as toujours manqué depuis que tu es partie…alors j'ai saisi la première opportunité pour te faire revenir…

-C'est une bonne réponse. »

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. Leurs yeux pétillaient d'une façon étrangement similaire. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. L'une et l'autre aux cheveux clairs, cette même fougue dans l'allure, dans le regard, ce même visage ovale à la peau laiteuse. Enfants, on aurait dit des sœurs. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elles se sont si vite bien entendues et qu'elles étaient finalement devenues amies. Et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui…elles se comprenaient sans parler. C'était un lien invisible fin, délicat, comme un fils qui les reliaient où qu'elles soient.

« Et puis je t'avoue…j'ai lu les journaux…j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à Los Angeles…L'affaire Cooper…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je m'en doutais… »

Elles se turent.

« Tu as vu Chris récemment ?

-Je ne l'ais vue que trop ces derniers temps.

-Comment va t'elle ?

-Egale à elle même. »

Elles se sourirent de nouveau.

« Quand est ce que je commence ?

-Quand tu te sentiras prête. Ça peut être demain…Après demain. Nous ne sommes pas pressés de te recevoir.

-Je préférerais le plus tôt possible.

-Tu as trouvé un endroit où t'installer ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appartement.

-T'aurais pu venir chez moi.

-Et déranger la vieille fille aux chats ? Non…Ce n'était pas mon attention. »

Les deux jeunes femmes étouffèrent un rire et se redressèrent. Lilly lâcha un billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur où la neige tombait, légère et duveteuse.

« Bon…ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. J'espère vous rejoindre très vite.

-Je te l'ais dit. Tu commenceras quand tu seras prête. Aucune urgence à l'horizon. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée la jeune fille lança un regard de gratitude à Lilly qui la serra contre elle pour dissimuler les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux clairs. Son souffle se transformait en une buée blanche qui dansait quelques instants dans l'air avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. L'étreinte fut brève mais toutes deux sentaient leur cœur si froid se réchauffer d'une douceur qu'elles avaient oubliée depuis longtemps.

« Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoique se soit…Ou passe à la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'appellerai. »

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et fit demi tour. Lilly la regardait s'éloigner le long du trottoir puis disparaître dans sa voiture. Elle lui fit un signe de main lorsque celle ci passa à sa hauteur et elle l'observa s'évanouir dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 1

Elle était entrée le lendemain matin même dans les locaux de la criminelle. Elle était enfermée dans un tailleur gris clair, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Elle y avait réfléchit toute la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, entourée par ses affaires emballée dans les cartons gris. Il fallait qu'elle travaille. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'odeur des dossiers, du mauvais café et des salles d'interrogatoire. L'odeur du crime lui manquait. Elle n'avait jamais vécu que pour ça. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Lilly, il était à peine huit heures. Elle était seule lorsqu'elle foula le sol moquetté et pourtant, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait peur. Alors, elle s'était assise au bureau de Lilly et s'était décidé à attendre.

Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux clairs. Elle semblait ailleurs et tournait sur la chaise à roulettes lorsque Scotty arriva. Il se surpris à la trouver là seule et s'avança vers elle.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Oui…Lilly Rush. Elle m'a dit de venir lorsque je serai prête…et je le suis…mais je dois être en avance.

-Je suis l'inspecteur Valence…Je peux peut être vous renseigner. C'est pour une affaire…?

-Ehm…C'est à dire que non en fait nous sommes amies…C'est mon premier jour aujourd'hui.

-Sérieusement ? Vous allez travailler ici ?

-Oui comme agent de terrain…Spécialiste dans les sciences du comportement et dans les méthodes d'interrogatoire. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, sans doute impressionné par le titre qu'elle venait de lui dérouler.

« Mais…Vous pouvez m'appeler Elly…C'est toujours plus court. »

Elle lui sourit du sourire qu'elle arborait toujours lorsqu'elle rencontrait des inconnus. Il lui rendit en la regardant fixement et lui tendit sa main.

« Enchanté. Et donc Lilly est votre…?

-Mon amie oui c'est ça…On se connaît depuis qu'on est en couche ou à peu près… »

Il lui sourit doucement sans relâcher sa main.

« Depuis tant de temps ?

-Je dirais même peut être plus Scotty. »

Lilly était là, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit glisser son sac sur son épaule et s'avança vers Elly.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance. Je ne vous présente donc pas.

-Je t'ais déjà gâché le plaisir.

-Comme d'habitude. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu m'as dit de venir quand je serai prête…Alors je suis là.

-Non…Plus sérieusement…

-C'est très sérieux.

-Ok, alors installe toi je t'en prie. »

Elle lui désigna le bureau à côté du sien. La jeune fille déboutonna son manteau d'hiver et le laissa tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Parfait.

-Tu n'as…pas d'affaires ?

-Aucune affaire de travail. Je déteste accumuler. »

Elle esquissa un sourire à son amie qui hocha la tête et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu bois toujours du café sinon ?

-Noir et sans sucre.

-Je t'apporte ça… »

Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs un par un, comme une enfant qui découvrait un nouveau jouet. Scotty la regardait, un sourire en coin, avec déjà une sorte d'affection pour celle qui avait réussie à se faire aimé de sa partenaire et qui était probablement sa plus longue histoire sentimentale.

« Et donc vous venez de ?

-Californie. De Los Angeles précisément. Mais je suis une fille d'ici, j'ai grandis à Philadelphie, j'y ais fais mes études, pris ma première cuite fait un tas de…premières fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie.

-Envie de prendre l'air sans doute. »

Son visage s'assombrit soudain, son sourire se fit plus distant, plus lointain. Ses yeux si clairs et brillants se voilèrent soudain. Elle se raidit. Elle n'était plus là.

« Sans doute… » Murmura t'elle comme pour elle même amèrement. Sa voix était plus basse, comme si elle venait du fond d'elle même. Mais Scotty ne s'aperçut sans doute pas de ce changement.

« Et donc aujourd'hui vous revenez aux sources… » Il esquissa un sourire malicieux sans la quitter des yeux.

« Vous ferez connaissance un autre jour Scotty. On a du travail. »

Lilly déposa la tasse de café sur le nouveau bureau d'Elly.

« Et donc comment ça se passe ici ? On attend que quelqu'un demande de rouvrir une enquête et on descend à la cave remonter une boite poussiéreuse ? »

Scotty éclata d'un rire clair et sonore alors que Lilly lança un regard réprobateur à son amie.

« C'est un peu simpliste mais bien résumé. D'ailleurs en parlant d'affaire. »

Une femme était entrée, elle devait avoir la quarantaine, bien apprêtée dans un long manteau d'hiver beige. Ses cheveux avaient du être d'un brun presque noir mais elle avait du faire une coloration qui leur donnait des reflets rouge rubis profond. Elle serrait son petit sac à main contre elle, en retrait, les yeux balayant les bureaux encore vides à la recherche sans doute de quelqu'un à qui s'adresser.

Lilly s'avança donc vers elle, la main tendue, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire par avance compatissant et en même temps amicale qu'elle arborait à toujours à l'égard des familles qui avaient perdues un proche.

« Madame, je peux vous aider ?

-Je ne sais pas je…Je cherche l'inspecteur Lilly Rush.

-C'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

-Madame Richemont…

-Vous voulez venir par ici à mon bureau. »

D'un mouvement de bras, elle l'entraina à travers la pièce en direction de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle lança des regards inquiets à Scotty et Elly, Lilly les présenta avec douceur.

« Voici l'inspecteur Scotty et…

-Elly Stevens. Enchantée.

-C'est notre…euhm…notre… »

Elle tourna son visage vers la jeune fille.

« Analyste du comportement. »

Elly souriait de ce sourire irréprochable et concilient.

« Vous vouliez me parler je crois. Installez vous je vous en prie Madame. »

Sans que Madame Richemont s'en fût rendue compte, elle était déjà assise au bureau, son sac serré sur ses genoux.

« En quoi pouvons nous vous aider ? »

La femme marqua un temps et Elly vit que ses mains se resserraient un peu plus sur son sac. De près, ses rides étaient marquées. Elle arborait un visage figé entre une colère froide et l'inquiétude.

« Je suis venue parce que…Parce que ma petite sœur est morte…Il y a de cela vingt cinq ans.

-C'était un meurtre ?

-Oh oui ça en était un …un odieux doublé d'une mise en scène parfaitement obscène et humiliante. Des mois d'enquête qui ont salit notre nom…Le sien et celui de ma famille entière. Sans que l'enquête aboutisse…Au bout d'un an l'affaire a été classée sans suite, laissant une famille détruite au bord de l'implosion.

-Comment s'appelait votre sœur ? »

Le visage de Madame Richemont s'illumina soudain d'un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches et bien alignées. Elle glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Rose. Elle s'appelait Rose et c'était un nom qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Délicat et pure. Rien à voir avec l'image qu'on a donné d'elle après sa mort.

-Que voulez vous dire ? »

Elle fit une pause et son visage se mua de nouveau dans l'expression froide, hautaine et renfrognée qu'elle avait arborée jusqu'à lors.

« Elle a été retrouvée morte derrière un bar dansant, le « Hocker », habillée en vulgaire prostituée, maquillée comme…comme une voiture volée. »

Sa voix se brisa et une larme perla au coin de ses yeux où naissait la haine.

« La police a pensé qu'elle était du milieu…de la nuit…qu'elle nous l'avait caché…et qu'elle avait du être tuée par un de ses clients après une…passe. »

Ce mot était sortit sec de sa bouche, comme si elle crachait une vipère. Et son visage se crispa de dégoût. Elle renifla et essuya son nez avec un mouchoir qu'elle extirpa de sa manche.

« Mais vous savez…ma sœur…ce n'était pas ce genre de personne. C'était quelqu'un de très bien. De vertueux. Nous avons été élevée dans cette ambiance. Il est impossible qu'elle se soit mise, pour une raison ou une autre, à se pavaner les fesses à l'air pour quelques dollars… »

Elly plissa les yeux et observait chacun des gestes de la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Chaque crispation du visage ou des mains. Chaque intonation de voix. Elle observait même la vitesse de son souffle.

« Et…quel élément nouveau…pourrais justifier…selon vous la réouverture du dossier. »

Lilly scruta son amie du coin de l'œil qui sirotait son café noir. Elle semblait calme et posée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en signe qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à la suite des événements.

Madame Richemont ouvrit alors son sac à main et en extirpa un petit cahier de cuir noir, simple mais qui semblait dater.

« Je déménage avec mon mari dans le Vermont. J'ai fait du tri dans les vieilles affaires et j'ai retrouvé ceci…C'est le journal intime de Rose. Je m'en souviens très bien…elle griffonnait toujours des choses dedans. Jusqu'à sa mort elle a écrit…peut être…qu'elle parle de son assassin. »

Elly saisit le journal et le feuilleta. L'écriture était enfantine, adolescente du moins. Jolie, équilibrée, droite malgré l'absence de carreaux ou de lignes. Harmonieuse en somme. Il y avait des lettres intercalées dans les pages, des petites photos accrochées avec des épingles à nourrice…des billets de cinéma. Le genre de choses qu'une jeune fille garde précieusement. Lilly soupira doucement et posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de la femme.

« Nous prenons l'affaire en main ne vous inquiétez pas. Restez joignable pour qu'on puisse vous contacter en cas de besoin. »

Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et se tourna vers Scotty et Elly. Celle ci sourit.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire un tour à la cave…

-Je pense aussi oui. »


	3. Chapter 2

« T'as l'air de bien connaître l'endroit, tu dors ici ?

-Presque. »

Lilly et Elly déambulaient dans la salle des archives, suivies de près par Scotty. Les boites s'entassaient là, les unes au dessus des autres, toutes identiques : De grosses, marron, blanches pour les plus anciennes –Du moins elles avaient du l'être dans le temps.- avec pour seul signe distinctif, un numéro et un nom inscrit sur le couvercle au marqueur. A chaque fois qu'Elly devait descendre dans les « bas fonds de la cave » comme elle disait, elle se disait que cette pièce était cruelle. Tant de vies, de personnes, entassées là dans l'attente d'attention. C'était presque une fosse commune. C'était cette pensée qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle levait les yeux pour regarder les montagnes brunes et poussiéreuses autour d'elle.

« Impressionnant hein ? ça doit être autre chose que la salle des archives de la police de LA.

-C'est…différent. »

Murmura t'elle doucement en caressant les boites qui étaient à sa hauteur. Lilly et Scotty, eux scrutaient les nom, les numéros pour retrouver la boite qui était assignée à Rose Jefferson.

« Jefferson ?

-Le nom de jeune fille de madame Richemont. » Murmura Lilly en pointant son doigt vers la deuxième étagère.

« Scotty tu peux… »

Il fit descendre la boite et la posa sur le sol. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, tous les trois furent surpris de ne découvrir qu'un mince dossier, lui aussi gris et poussiéreux.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

-J'ai bien peur que non Elly… »

Lilly empoigna le dossier et l'ouvrit sur les photos en noir et blanc. Elly plissa les yeux et les empoigna pour les regarder fixement. C'était comme si elle aspirait les images, les unes après les autres.

« Je comprends ce que voulait dire Madame Richemont par une scène obscène… »

Murmura Scotty. Elly ne répondait pas. Elle semblait absorbée. La jeune Rose était allongée sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé qu'un enfant avait jeté par terre. Son visage était pâle, plus encore grâce au flash de l'appareil. Les yeux avaient du être verts, mais sur la photo ils étaient voilés, laiteux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et sur son cou apparaissait les traces d'un lien bleu foncé, presque violet.

« Elle a été étranglée…

-…Avec la chaine de son sac à main d'après le rapport » Ajouta Lilly.

Ses paumes étaient tournées vers le haut, ses jambes étaient pliées dans un angle improbable.

« Où est sa deuxième chaussure ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarde…Elle a bien la première là. Et la deuxième… »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant en feuilletant rapidement toutes les photos.

« Tu as la liste de ce qui a été retrouvé sur place ? »

Lilly pointa son doigt vers Scotty.

« Ah…pardon. »

Elle sourit et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« Chaussures taille trente sept. »

La jeune fille grimaça.

« Où est la deuxième… ?

-Salut le chef nous a dit où vous trouver. »

Nick Vera et son collègue Will Jeffries s'approchait de la petite équipe.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Un meurtre d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, retrouvée comme une prostituée. »

Lança Elly sans perdre de vue les photos. Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas immédiatement et la dévisagèrent.

« C'est Elly, elle va bosser avec nous…C'est une sorte de…

-Spécialiste des techniques d'interrogatoire et analyste du comportement. »

Lâcha t'elle brusquement.

« Elly… ? » La jeune fille leva la tête et sembla se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tendit une main déterminée aux deux hommes alors que Scotty pouffait de rire.

« Excusez moi, je suis enchantée.

-Elly, je te présente l'inspecteur Véra et l'inspecteur Jeffries. »

Elle leur serra la main. Elle avait rougit. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Presque rien, le rapport est presque vide. A croire que le flic chargé de cette affaire a bâclé l'enquête.

-Conclusion ?

-Une prostituée tuée par un client.

-Pourtant ça aurait du les interpeller...elle vivait dans un beau quartier…

-Apparemment non.

-Qui était chargé de l'enquête ? »

Scotty tournait les pages fébrilement et soupira.

« C'était l'agent Ross.

-L'inspecteur Ross ?

-Encore agent à l'époque.

-ça m'étonne de lui…il est plutôt du genre consciencieux…

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller lui demander quelques explications. »

Lança Véra.

« Je peux vous accompagner…enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. »

La jeune fille souriait. Comme personne ne répondait, elle se racla la gorge.

« Juste pour observer. Je ne dirai rien.

-Alors c'est parfait. »

Nick lui sourit et tapa doucement sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

« Bien, pendant ce temps, Nick et Jeffries si vous pouvez étudier le dossier et le journal de la victime et relever des pistes. »

* * *

« Inspecteur Ross ?

-Scotty! Rush ! Je suis bien content de vous revoir. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Une affaire Jack. Que tu as conduite il y a vingt cinq ans.

-ça date pas d'hier. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous aider.

-Une fille Rose Jefferson. Retrouvée morte derrière le Hocker bar. En prostituée. »

Elly qui était restée en retrait observait l'inspecteur avec attention. Elle avait glissé ses deux longues mains dans la jupe de son tailleur.

« ça ne me dit rien pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'enquête a été bâclée. »

L'inspecteur tourna son visage vers la jeune fille. Il la dévisagea.

« Eh vous êtes qui vous ?

-Ah oui Elly Stevens…Analyste et spécialiste en interrogatoire. »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il ne serra pas.

« Vous êtes bien jeune. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi y a t'il si peu d'élément dans l'affaire Jefferson.

-Ce que je sais moi !

-C'est pourtant vous qui l'avez mené cette enquête. »

Il soupira. La jeune fille lui montra une photo.

« Peut être que vous vous rappellerez. Elle avait l'air d'une prostituée mais elle vivait dans les beaux quartiers. »

Il hésita puis prit la photo pour la regarder. Il soupira et s'assit à son bureau.

« Je ne…me souvenais plus de son nom. Mais je me souviens de cette affaire.

-Pourquoi le dossier est si vide alors? »

Il posa la photo sur son bureau. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Ecoutez…je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je pense que quand j'ai connu les émeutes et les crimes de prostituées des années quatre vingt vous deviez encore être en couches. Y avait des tas de corps de ce genre. C'était...

-Une prostituée parmi d'autres.

-Pas exactement…Mais à l'époque j'étais un simple agent. Soumis à des directives. Je n'aurais pas pu mener une véritable enquête. Je n'avais pas les moyens.

-En quoi cette affaire était différente ? »

Demanda Scotty.

« Elle…elle était propre. Elle sentait bon et surtout, pas d'argent sur elle. Des dessous en coton…Elle habitait un pavillon dans un quartier résidentiel. Pas le profil d'une prostituée.

-Et malgré ça…votre boss vous a dit de classer l'affaire.

-On était débordé…on a fait trainer l'affaire pendant un an. Et finalement on l'a classée. »

Un silence tomba sur la salle. Lilly et Scotty soupirèrent.

« Et dans ton enquête rien ne t'as paru suspect ? »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Moi si j'étais vous…je regarderai du côté de son petit ami…Mat, Bergman…Brogaman quelque chose comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé très net.

-On le fera… »

Lança Lilly en lui tendant sa main.

« Bonne chance. »

Ils allaient partir lorsque Elly se retourna vers l'inspecteur Ross.

« J'ai une dernière question si vous permettez ? La victime…vous vous souvenez si, par hasard elle avait…elle avait ses deux chaussures ? Enfin est ce que vous avez…retrouvé la deuxième chaussure autour du corps ? »

Il la regarda et secoua la tête négativement.

« Non…Je ne crois pas. On a répertorié les affaires qu'on a retrouvé sur les lieux…pour le reste tout est sur les photos. »

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de rejoindre Lilly et Scotty qui l'attendaient déjà.


	4. Chapter 3

« Quoi de neuf ?

-Que du vieux si je peux dire. »

Ironisa Nick en tournant une page du journal intime qu'il tenait devant lui.

« Vieux comment ?

-Vieux de vingt cinq ans. »

Lilly laissa tomber son manteau sur son fauteuil.

« Autrement dit, rien d'intéressant.

-C'est à dire qu'elle ne donne aucun nom de famille. Seulement des prénoms ou des surnoms. Elle mentionne plusieurs fois une Jenny et une certaine Goya. On a également un certain Mat, un Sawyer et un Gary Ghoul. Sûrement des surnoms… »

Lilly haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« On sait que son petit ami de l'époque s'appelle Mat…C'est déjà un début. D'après Ross on devrait creuser cette piste.

-On sait aussi que notre jeune fille aimait écrire des poèmes et qu'elle en recevait. Mais ils semblent n'avoir aucun sens…

-Je peux jeter un œil ? »

Elly s'avança et prit les feuillets que lui tendait Nick. Elle se plongea dans leur lecture. Une lecture consciencieuse d'écolière.

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a écrit…le jour de sa mort ? » Lâcha la jeune fille toujours le nez sur ses papiers.

« Je cite, rendez vous avec Mat, il est temps de tout lui annoncer.

-Annoncer quoi ? »

Demanda Scotty en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est là que ça devient étrange. Les cinq pages précédant cette note ont été arrachées…

-Quelqu'un n'a pas voulu qu'on connaisse la fin de l'histoire apparemment… »

Murmura Lilly pour elle même…

« La question est…qui… ?

-Je pense qu'on la connaitra autrement…ces poèmes sont affreusement mal écrits, mal rimés…orthographiés…

-Tu penses à quoi ? »

Elly leva la tête d'un air radieux et désigna les billets.

« ça ma chère Lilly Rush se sont des messages camouflés sous les poèmes.

-Epatant…Et d'après toi…on pourrait décoder ces messages ?

-Bien sûr, il suffit de trouver la clé du code, et l'ordre dans lequel lire le message…

-Et comment tu comptes faire ?

-Je…C'est à dire que la personne qui a écrit ces billets a pu prendre n'importe quoi comme clé, une lettre, un couple de lettres, un mot au hasard ou un mot qui comptait pour elle. Et s'ils étaient prudents, ils changeaient de clé à chaque message en le glissant directement dans le poème selon un code qui ne changeait jamais. »

L'équipe la regardait fixement sans rien dire.

« Pour simplifier…c'est un peu tôt pour essayer de décoder leurs messages à l'aide d'un algorithme. Il m'en faudrait plus sur elle et la personne avec qui elle correspondait.

-C'était des jeunes de vingt ans, pas des soldats de l'armée secrète pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale !

-Vous seriez surpris inspecteur Valence, de voir combien deux personnes qui partagent un secret peuvent se montrer inventives pour le garder. Si vous et moi partagions quelque chose de privé que nous voulions coder, avec un peu de jugeote et d'imagination, nous pourrions inventer une série de codes, pourtant basiques, qu'il serait impossible pour un humain normal de craker à la main sans nous connaître un peu. »

Scotty esquissa un sourire en rajustant les papiers sur son bureau, piqué au vif par le discours de la jeune fille.

« Mais toi…Tu n'es pas un humain normal…

-Non c'est vrai mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'un minimum d'informations avant de creuser.

-Parfait…Eh bien espérons que notre visite à l'ex petit ami de Rose pourra t'en donner. »

Lâcha Lilly en empoignant sa plaque dans son tiroir.

« Mat Bergman. Il a été interrogé par la police à la mort de Rose. Il dit ne pas l'avoir vu ce soir là.

-Alors Mat a menti. »

* * *

Lilly conduisait paisiblement, Elly sur le siège passager. Elle regardait toujours les photos fixement, les sourcils froncés. Elle caressait les clichés de ses doigts fins. Elle semblait fascinée.

« Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Tu parles comme si j'étais médium… »

Lilly haussa les épaules sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Je me suis toujours dit que tu avais un don pour voir ce que les autres ne faisaient que survoler.

-…C'est cette histoire de chaussures…

-Tu es encore là dessus ?

-C'était un hiver à Philadelphie…Qu'une prostituée soit retrouvée en petite tenue, soit. Mais avec une chaussure au pied…ça n'a pas de sens…

-Concentre toi sur Mat Bergman s'il te plait…Je t'ai emmené parce que j'aurai peut être besoin de ta clairvoyance.

-Tu n'en n'as jamais eu besoin, et je ne pense pas que c'est aujourd'hui que ça changera…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas passé le grade d'inspecteur ?

-Jamais eu besoin…Mais je reconnais que tu aurais eu moins de difficultés pour me présenter. »

Lilly esquissa un sourire en garant la voiture.

« En parlant de ça, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on discute de ton titre quand on trouvera le temps. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta l'habitacle et s'avança sur le perron d'une charmante maison. Une fois devant la porte et après avoir frappé plusieurs fois.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année vint leur ouvrir et même si le temps n'avait pas épargné son visage, on devinait facilement le jeune homme vigoureux qu'il avait du être.

« Je peux vous aider ?

-Inspecteur Rush et Mademoiselle Stevens…Police de Philadelphie monsieur Bergman…Nous venons à propos du meurtre de Rose Jefferson… »

La main de l'homme se crispa sur la porte et de l'autre, il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il soupira.

« ça fait si longtemps…

-Pouvons nous entrer pour vous poser quelques questions ? »

Il hésita un instant et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. La maison était claire, nette et rangée. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'il les guide vers le salon.

« Installez vous…je vous prie. »

Elles prirent place toutes les deux sur le canapé, alors qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse en verre.

« Donc vous êtes venues me parler de Rose ? » Il esquissa un mince souvenir, comme si la seule mention de son prénom avait suffit à la faire revivre dans son esprit.

« En réalité, monsieur Bergman, nous aurions aimé que vous puissiez nous en parler…

-Que voulez vous savoir ? J'ai déjà tout dit il y a vingt cinq ans…

-Mais peut être qu'aujourd'hui…les choses sont plus claires pour vous…qu'elles ne l'étaient. »

Il regarda Elly et hocha la tête.

« Nous avons cru comprendre…que vous étiez son petit ami à l'époque. »

Il sourit de nouveau et croisa ses mains.

« Oui…On s'aimait elle et moi. Je l'avais rencontré parce que j'étais l'ami de sa sœur Alison. J'étais plus âgé qu'elle.

-De huit ans.

-Oui…mais quand je l'ai rencontré, elle était déjà majeure…Elle avait dix huit ans. Et déjà un sacré caractère. Pas du tout du genre à se laisser dicter ce qu'elle devait faire et par personne ! Surtout pas par sa sœur.

-Expliquez vous…

-Le père de Rose, que Dieu ait son âme, était un homme très sévère…mais très absent aussi. Et leur mère Rosemary, une femme d'une bonté inimaginable, très douce et très croyante. Alison a hérité de la sévérité et de l'autoritarisme de son père. Non pas que je la juge, je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais elle avait tendance à donner des ordres et surtout à sa petite sœur Rose. Mais elle…Vous savez, Rose était très en avance sur son temps, elle voulait découvrir les choses…Elle avait un esprit vif très ouvert. Ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Alison…

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous savez à l'époque, les jeunes filles étaient plus sages qu'aujourd'hui. Et les temps étaient différents. Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas. Et Rose elle, elle les faisait. Comme conduire une voiture seule, aller danser, boire de l'alcool, fumer aussi. S'amuser…tout simplement. C'est triste…parce que l'année où elle est morte, elle devait entrer dans une école d'Art. Elle adorait la photographie. Elle disait que dans quelques années, on pourrait figer définitivement les souvenirs dans la mémoire des gens. »

Il marqua un temps et sourit. Puis il haussa les épaules comme s'il laissait s'échapper une pensée futile, et gratta son front.

« ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Alison tout ça. Cette école d'Art, la photographie, à vrai dire, elles se disputaient souvent à propos de l'avenir…

-Vous avez assisté à une de ces disputes ?

-Oh et pas qu'à une…Alison la menaçait souvent que ses parents n'allaient pas financer une telle débauche, que son comportement n'était pas acceptable et que ceci et cela. Mais Rose…Elle était comme l'eau, insaisissable. Elle passait toujours à travers les colères de sa sœur…

-Et vous ? Dans tout ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et ses yeux se perdirent à travers la fenêtre. Il secoua la tête et sa mâchoire trembla imperceptiblement, ce que nota Elly.

« Moi…oh moi j'étais un simple étudiant à l'époque…

-Etudiant en ?

-Art ! J'étais dans l'école où elle voulait aller. Et finalement je suis devenu restaurateur d'objets anciens. »

Il leur sourit et fit une moue, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose.

« Vous savez…quand Rose est morte…ça m'a fait vraiment beaucoup de peine. J'étais anéantis de voir…vous savez…les circonstances dans lesquelles ont l'a retrouvée…

-Donc d'après vous…la prostitution c'était pas du tout son genre ?

-Pas du tout ! Rose était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle plaisait beaucoup et à tout le monde sans avoir besoin de s'habiller ou de ce maquiller comme ça. Jamais elle n'aurait eu de vie cachée. En tout cas pas…de ce genre là.

-Qu'entendez vous par pas dans ce genre là ?

-Rose était vive mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de très secret. D'ailleurs je me souviens qu'elle notait toutes les choses qu'elle voyait ou qu'elle ressentait dans un cahier qu'elle emportait partout avec elle…

-Et vous l'avez lu ce cahier ?

-Je n'aurais jamais osé. C'était le jardin secret de Rose. Elle me disait souvent qu'elle relisait les pages quand elle était triste pour…se rappeler la beauté du monde. C'était son expression… « Se rappeler la beauté du monde… » »

Il se tut et son regard se voila de larmes amères, ses deux petites mains se serrèrent et Elly se prit à le trouver minuscule assis là dans ce grand fauteuil.

« Monsieur Bergman…où étiez vous le soir de sa mort ?

-J'étais chez moi…mais je ne l'ais pas vu ce soir là.

-Pourtant elle affirme le contraire dans son journal… »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à la remarque d'Elly qui le regardait avec douceur.

« Je devais la voir. Elle m'avait donné rendez vous Chez Billy. Elle devait me parler d'une chose importante…mais elle n'est pas venue ce soir là…Je suis rentré chez moi. Et le lendemain on la retrouvait morte…

-Et vous n'avez aucune idée de pourquoi et de comment elle s'est retrouvée dans cette ruelle ?

-Je l'ignore. Le « Hocker », ce n'était pas un endroit qu'elle fréquentait.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à la police il y a vingt cinq ans ?

-Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure…Les choses pour moi…sont plus claires aujourd'hui…qu'elles ne l'étaient alors… »


	5. Chapter 4

La journée était bien avancée lorsque Lilly et Elly regagnaient le bureau. John Stillman était là et parlait de l'enquête avec Scotty.

« Vous pourrez leur demander. Regardez elles reviennent. »

Il se tourna pour voir les deux jeunes femmes s'approcher.

« Comment se passe l'enquête ?

-Elle commence chef. Mais on a déjà rendue une petite visite instructive à Mat Bergman, l'ancien petit ami de la victime.

-Alors… ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Elly qui était restée silencieuse.

« Alors, c'était une fille que tout le monde aimait à première vue. Qui avait envie d'un futur…

-Oui mais apparemment ça déplaisait pas mal à sa sœur. »

Stillman regardait fixement Elly à présent.

« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Stevens…

-Oui…veuillez m'excuser…

-Vous auriez du passer me voir en arrivant.

-Je voulais me rendre utile au plus vite. Je pensais passer ce soir. Avant que vous ne partiez. »

Il acquiesça.

« Bienvenue à vous. J'aimerais vous parler…dès que vous trouverez une minute. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et scruta sa montre. Un silence gênant c'était installé sur l'équipe. Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement. Sa mâchoire trembla légèrement.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rendre visite à…Madame Richemont pour…lui demander un peu plus de détails sur ces surnoms et…sur ses désaccords avec sa sœur… »

Lilly pressa son épaule avec sa main fine.

« Tu devrais aller voir Stillman maintenant. Règle tout ça et rejoins nous ensuite…On te tiendra au courant. »

La jeune fille rougit et se redressa imperceptiblement. Elle semblait résignée. Scotty la regardait du coin de l'œil, il lui trouvait une certaine hauteur, une grandeur. D'elle émanait une force et pourtant, alors qu'il scrutait ses yeux clairs, sa fragilité lui apparaissait plus nettement.

« Bien… »

Elle ne répondit rien de plus et lissa sa jupe épouvantablement serrée. Elle glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et esquissa un sourire maladroit. Scotty la scrutait toujours. Il lui trouvait la beauté d'une brûlée vive, une beauté fugitive et animale terriblement attirante. Will tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« ça va aller. Il a pas l'air, mais il ne mord pas. »

Son sourire dévoila ses dents blanches. Elle pivota sur elle même et s'éloigna dans le couloir gris. Scotty la suivait du regard et sans savoir pourquoi il avait peur.

« N'y pense même pas…Scotty. »

Murmura Lilly à son collègue en esquissant un sourire.

* * *

Sa tête était vide. Sa démarche était brutale, saccadée comme celle d'un automate. Elle ne regardait rien autour, son regard était fixé sur la porte où était plaquée le nom de John Stillman. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles comme les ailes d'un oiseau affolé. Son souffle était court. Elle frappa quelques coups méthodiques à la porte et attendit patiemment.

« Entrez. »

Elle hésita puis posa sa main sur la poignée. John Stillman était assis à son bureau. Il leva la tête sur elle et lui fit signe de prendre place. Elle s'installa vite sur la chaise qu'il lui présentait, de peur de tomber. Il ne parlait pas.

« Vous…vouliez me voir.

-En effet je voulais. »

Il croisa ses mains devant lui. Elle se redressa sur son siège.

« Alors…Je suis là.

-Je vois. »

Le silence se prolongea. Il la détaillait et sortit un dossier du tiroir de son bureau. Il le déposa sur la table devant elle. Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Votre dossier. »

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Pour toute réponse, il l'ouvrit et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Vous avez été directrice adjointe de la police de L.A pendant deux ans, après avoir été formée par le FBI aux techniques d'interrogatoire.

-C'est mon CV que vous lisez ? »

Lâcha t'elle en esquissant un rictus désagréable.

« Et je lis que vous avez de très bonnes évaluations, votre patron m'a confirmé que vos états de services étaient excellents. Cependant, j'aimerais que nous parlions plus précisément de l'affaire Cooper. »

La jeune fille soupira et se raidit. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs et sa mâchoire se serra.

« Il n'y a rien n'à dire.

-C'était il y a trois mois. Vous avez été prise en otage par un tueur en série, blessée par arme blanche, battue et vous a laissé pour morte. Il a été abattu par votre collègue, le lieutenant Andy Carlson. Vous n'avez pas passé d'évaluation psychologique après ça et pris seulement une semaine de congés alors qu'en moyenne vous n'auriez pas pu travailler pendant au moins trois mois. »

Elle ne répondit rien et détourna son regard. Stillman ouvrit ses mains et esquissa une moue dubitative.

« Qu'avez vous à dire ?

-En réalité, je n'ai pas entendu votre question.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas subit d'évaluation psychologique comme le veut le règlement ? »

Elle frotta son front avec ses ongles.

« Je connais les évaluations des psychiatres. Je suis moi même une spécialiste des troubles comportementaux violents. Je sais comment les spécialistes de la police traite les agents après ce genre…d'agression. Ils vous trouvent un trouble quelconque parce que, laissez moi vous apprendre une chose, nous sommes tous tarrés, nous plus encore que les autres parce que nous sommes marqués par ce que nous voyons dans notre travail. Et après ça, on vous met au placard et pas pendant trois mois…pendant des années.

-Comment vous sentiez vous après l'agression ?

-Mal. Mais aujourd'hui très bien. Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je ne regrette pas d'avoir agit comme j'ai agit. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste.

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris des congés ?

-J'allais bien, aucune raison que je reste chez moi à remuer cette histoire. Il fallait que je sois là où je pourrai être utile. C'est à dire à mon poste. J'avais une équipe de sept personnes à diriger.

-Ce besoin de ce rendre utile n'a t'il pas à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à votre mère quand vous aviez dix ans ? »

La jeune fille projeta son corps si gracile en avant et ses yeux presque gris s'assombrirent brusquement.

« Ne parlez pas de ma mère ! Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

-Et pourtant…sa mort violente… »

La jeune fille appuya sa tête dans sa main, contenant le flot de larmes qui montait en elle et noua sa gorge, puis se leva.

« Ecoutez, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, Lilly ne m'a dit que du bien de la façon avec laquelle vous gériez votre équipe. Vous avez accepté que j'en fasse parti et je n'attends que l'occasion de vous prouver ma gratitude en résolvant des enquêtes, en faisant avouer des suspects mais vous allez trop loin. Ma…mère ou quoique se soit qui touche à son affaire ne doit pas être abordé, officiellement ou officieusement. Si mes conditions, que je pense qu'elles sont minces, ne vous conviennent pas alors je préfère m'en aller sur le champ. »

Sa voix était ferme, mais altérée. Stillman vit que la main de la jeune fille tremblait et qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme irrégulier.

« Je n'y vois pas d'objections…mais il était de mon devoir de vous en parler. »

La jeune fille sembla s'apaiser.

« Je vous remercie chef. »

Il hocha la tête et recula vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fermé. Son visage si sûr, si froid se mua en une expression de chagrin profond, comme s'il provenait du plus profond d'elle même. Elle plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres pour empêcher les sanglots de s'en échapper. Ses expirations étaient lourdes et rapides, comme si son corps s'effondrait de l'intérieur. Elle s'élança dans le couloir espérant que personne ne la voit. Elle rentra dans les toilettes pour dames, s'enferma dans une cabine, se laissa glisser le long de la porte et sanglota. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sur son cou. Son cœur était brisé. Elle se sentait plongée dans les profondeurs, couler lentement et étouffer. Elle retira sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise blanche. Des sanglots traversaient enfin la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et se recroquevilla sur elle même.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cachette, la soirée était bien avancée. Elle avait reboutonnée sa chemise lentement et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Elle regarda son reflet quelques instant. Elle était livide. Elle ressemblait à une ombre, l'ombre d'elle même. Elle détourna son regard de dégoût, elle renifla une fois encore, empoigna sa veste sur son bras et quitta la pièce.

Elle se traina jusqu'à son bureau péniblement, l'air grave. Lorsqu'elle vit que Scotty était dans la pièce, elle baissa son visage vers le sol et pressa le pas jusqu'à son bureau. Le jeune homme leva la tête pour la regarder.

« ça été avec Stillman ?

-Oui »

Répondit t'elle simplement. Elle était arrivée à son bureau et cherchait son sac nerveusement. Scotty la regardait. Elle était fébrile et semblait perdue.

« Tu es sûre ?

-Oui…pourquoi ? »

Elle releva sa tête vers lui et tenta de sourire. Mais ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et ses mains tremblaient. Elle empoigna son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur pour chercher ses clés de voiture.

« Bonne soirée inspecteur Valence. » Lança t'elle. Sa voix tremblait, ses clés tombèrent par terre. Il se pencha pour les ramasser.

« Appelle moi Scotty. »

Il les lui tendit en esquissant un sourire. La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille trembla. Il la sentit vulnérable, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait qu'il avait envie de la protéger.

« Merci…

-Tu ne veux pas que je te…dépose chez toi ?

-Non c'est bon j'ai ma voiture. »

Il ne relâcha pas la clé.

« Je ne te connais pas…mais tu as l'air…

-J'ai l'air quoi ?

-Pas…en état de prendre le volant. »

Elle esquissa un sourire dur.

« Effectivement, tu ne me connais pas. »

Elle lui pris la clé des mains et se retourna pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Scotty leva les yeux au ciel, empoigna son manteau et la suivit à pas rapides. Il se glissa près d'elle avant que les portes ne se referment.

« T'es du genre tenace.

-Plutôt oui. » Il lui lança un sourire doux.

« Comment s'est passée votre entrevue avec Madame Richemont ?

-Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Stillman ? »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, faussement consternée.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Je dirais un échange d'informations. »

Elle soupira.

« Toi d'abord.

-Parfait mais c'est bien parce que tu es… »

Il allait dire jolie mais se ravisa.

« -Une amie de Lilly. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Elle a pu nous donner certains des surnoms qui étaient dans le journal.

-Tant mieux ! ça nous fera avancer.

-Sauf le fameux Gary Ghoul et le Sawyer. »

La jeune fille grimaça alors que l'ascenseur atteignait le rez de chaussé.

« Enfin peut être que ses amies pourront nous éclairer.

-Espérons.

-Et euh…Concernant les prétendues disputes.

-Elle est restée vague à ce sujet, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait que le bien de sa sœur. »

La jeune fille frotta son front avec sa main.

« Oh crotte ! J'aurais du être là. J'aurais du l'entendre… »

Scotty laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue déjà sombre. Il observait son visage à travers la lumière jaune des réverbères et il vit ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité.

« Tu veux…aller boire un verre ?

-Pardon ? »

Elle s'était mise à sourire étrangement.

« Tu devais me raconter comment ton entrevue s'était passée...C'est peut être plus…agréable autour d'un verre. »

Elle éclata d'un rire clair et doux.

« Monsieur Valence. J'aurais accepté avec joie mais… »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je ne cède jamais au chantage. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du parking. Elle se retourna pour lui faire un signe de main, puis disparu dans l'ombre.


	6. Chapter 5

Il était tard lorsqu'elle rentrait à son hôtel, terrassée par la fatigue. Elle sentait son corps lourd, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle laissa tomber ses clés sur la commode et son manteau sur la petite chaise du petit bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur son lit, face à la grande baie vitrée par laquelle elle pouvait voir les rues illuminées de Philadelphie, et regarda autour d'elle sa petite chambre dans laquelle s'entassaient des cartons qui contenaient toute sa vie. Elle soupira lascivement et frotta ses yeux avec ses petites mains avant de sortir de son sac les photos de la scène de crime, qu'elle étala sur son lit et les poèmes que recevait la victime. Elle se leva lascivement, plongée dans sa relecture et fit les cents pas en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce, s'arrêtant ça et là pour prendre quelques notes ou pour secouer la tête, dépitée.

« ça n'a pas de sens… » Lâcha t'elle au bout de quelques instants alors qu'elle relisait pour la cinquième fois le même vers.

_« J'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière. » _

Elle feuilleta les différents billets qu'elle tenait en main à la recherche d'explications, de concordances. Mais rien. Rien qui eut du sens. Rien qui corresponde. Elle tenta de lire les poèmes un mot sur deux, puis un vers sur deux, à l'endroit, à l'envers, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence, sans indices, ce petit jeu de lecture pouvait durer longtemps. Elle soupira et scruta son réveil qui indiquait deux heures du matin. Et toujours ce vers mystérieux qui pour une raison surprenante, comme une chanson qu'on tente d'oublier, s'était incrusté dans son esprit.

_« J'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière. »_

* * *

Elle s'était endormie avec ce vers et s'était réveillé avec lui aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Autour d'elle, les photos du crime, partout sur son lit. Les photos des crimes étaient toujours les premières images qu'elle voyait le matin. Elle se réveillait avec elles et s'endormait avec elle, comme si les morts étaient sa seule compagnie. Elle en empoigna quelques unes pour les regarder encore avec attention, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

_«_ J'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière. Qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire ? » Murmura t'elle en clignant des yeux.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, sans quitter des yeux la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, elle décrocha.

« Elly Stevens ?

-C'est Lilly, tout va bien ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir…t'as coupé ton téléphone ?

-Je oui…je le coupe la nuit quand je travaille.

-Toujours à l'hôtel ?

-Toujours…mais je cherche un appartement là…j'ai les petites annonces sous les yeux.

-J'espère que c'est le cas… »

Un court silence s'installa entre elles pendant lequel Lilly hésitait à lui demander le compte rendu de son rendez vous avec Stillman.

« Tu sais…j'ai étudié les poèmes hier soir…

-Du nouveau ? »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et inclina sa tête sur le côté, dubitative.

« Peut être…enfin…Je ne peux pas t'en parler tant que je ne serai pas certaine de ce que j'avance. Scotty m'a dit que…Madame Richemont a donné des noms ?

-Exacte Jennifer Hannigan alias Jenny et Gwendoline Parson alias Goya. On leur rend visite aujourd'hui, tu voudrais te joindre à nous ?

-Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir…

* * *

« Gwendoline Parson ?

-Oui c'est moi ?

-Elly Stevens, inspecteur Rush et Valence, nous aimerions vous parler de la mort de Rose Jefferson. »

La femme qui se tenait sur le seuil avait du être belle. Elle s'assombrit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Je vous en prie Goya… »

Elle leva la tête sur Elly qui la regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de sévérité qui donnait un contraste saisissant à son visage.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide… »

Elle ne répondit rien mais s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

« Vous avez…r'ouvert l'enquête ?

-ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir…je croyais que vous étiez amie…

-Nous l'étions oui…nous l'étions… »

Alors que Lilly reprenait l'interrogatoire, Elly observait la femme en plissant les yeux.

« Mais ? » Lança Scotty.

« Mais…nous n'étions plus très proche avant sa mort…on avait un peu…pris des voies différentes.

-C'est à dire ?

-Eh bien…Rose était…Rose était avide de liberté…d'une autre vie que celle qui l'attendait. Je veux dire de celle que sa sœur et sa famille avait prévu pour elle. Elle rêvait de voyages, de photographies. C'est dépassé aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, les femmes qui voulaient s'émanciper, qui refusaient le mariage, le foyer…c'était très…avant gardiste… »

Elle semblait essoufflée, comme si elle avait trop parlé. Elle se ravisa et s'adossa de nouveau contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Et donc…C'est pour cette raison que vous vous étiez…séparées ? »

Elly avait lâché sa question, montrant bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas un instant. Gwendoline se raidit et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes.

« Vous savez…c'était une époque différente…j'allais me marier. Et elle…mes parents pensaient qu'elle aurait pu avoir une mauvaise influence…

-Pourtant, elle parlait beaucoup de vous dans son journal… »

Elle soupira, au bord des larmes. Elly posa sa main sur son genou.

« On n'est pas là pour vous accuser de quoi que se soit. On est là pour découvrir ce qui a pu lui arriver.

-Et si vous savez quelque chose à propos de sa mort…il faut nous le dire. » Ajouta Scotty pour la mettre en confiance.

Lilly regardait le manège. Son amie avec le don pour faire parler.

« Elle avait un petit ami.

-Mat Bergman ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Non…lui c'était juste…Elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais lui, vous auriez vu…il était fou d'elle. Il aurait tout donné pour elle. Il l'a demandé au mariage et elle a refusé…en prétendant qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle voulait finir ses études.

-Mais c'était faux.

-Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Une vraie crapule dans un corps d'ange…Il trainait dans des…bars à stip tease...la nuit et à la fac le jour. Il collectionnait les filles.

-Rose était l'une d'entre elle ?

-Rose n'a jamais été comme toutes les autres filles. Mais…elle est tombée amoureuse de lui oui. Elle l'a rencontré à une fête à laquelle nous étions…un vrai coup de foudre. Elle était prête à tout quitter pour cet homme s'il lui avait demandé. Une jeune fille de vingt ans amoureuse en somme.

-Quel était le nom de cet homme ?

-Il s'appelait James Sawyer. Je m'en souviens parce qu'elle l'appelait toujours Tom Sawyer. Son aventurier. Il était étudiant en mathématiques à l'université.

-Et c'est à cause de lui…que vous vous êtes séparée…vous et Rose ? »

Elle baissa la tête et ses épaules tressautèrent. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Est ce que vous pensez…que Mat…aurait pu être au courant de la liaison de Rose ?

-Comment aurait il pu ? Il était toujours dans son univers…il ne se serait jamais douté…et Rose était discrète…pas du tout du genre à se vanter de ce genre de choses. Vous savez, elle ne méritait pas la façon dont on l'a tué…Elle plaisait aux hommes sans chercher à leur plaire…et elle était naïve malgré tout…C'était une grande enfant…Elle ne faisait pas exprès de s'attacher aux mauvaises personnes… »

Elly avait les larmes aux yeux elles aussi. Elle pressa le genou de Gwendoline avec sa main et hocha la tête.

« Merci…de nous avoir tout dit… »

Elle ne répondit pas et essuya le coin de ses yeux.

« Un étudiant en mathématiques ?

-ça expliquerait les poèmes codés en tout cas…

-Tu penses que ça vient de lui ?

-De qui d'autre ? Ce n'est évidemment pas Mat, ils n'avaient pas besoin de garder leur relation secrète…Si ça vient de quelqu'un…Je pense que c'est de James.

-Tu as avancé dans le décodage Elly ? »

Elle soupira et perdit son regard à l'extérieur. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« J'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière.

-Pardon… »

La jeune fille grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai ce vers qui trotte dans ma tête depuis hier soir. Je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu…Mais…où…

-Donc nous n'avons rien ? »

Demanda Lilly à son ami en la scrutant depuis le rétroviseur. Elle s'insurgea avant même que Scotty eu pu répondre.

« Je te trouve bien gourmande au deuxième jour d'enquête…Nous avons une victimologie et trois suspects potentiels.

-Trois ?

-Eh bien nous avons Mat qui doit définitivement avoir quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, l'amant James et la sœur. Je pense que c'est déjà pas mal.

-Et tu élimines Gwendoline ?

-Ce n'est pas elle. » Lâcha t'elle catégoriquement.

« Comment peux tu en être sûre.

-D'après l'interrogatoire…ça ne peut pas. Tu vois il y a des réactions que notre corps ne contrôle pas et particulièrement lors du mensonge. Au vu de ses réactions durant l'interrogatoire, je pense qu'elle n'est pas coupable…

-Elle pourrait être dans la confidence. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et acquiesça.

« Je te l'accorde…elle protège peut être quelqu'un… »

Lilly esquissa un sourire et soupira.

« Bon…C'est donc un bon début.

-Je trouve oui. » Lâcha t'elle.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait convoquer ce James Sawyer…pour l'interroger. » Tenta Scotty.

« Ah non, non…il faut l'interroger sur son lieux de travail. Dans un lieu où il se sentira en confiance…et surtout il faut que j'en sache plus sur lui avant. S'il a quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre, il faut le prendre de court, pour ne pas qu'il ait le temps de nous mentir. »

Lilly esquissa un sourire en conduisant et Scotty éclatait de rire.

« Eh…la fusée, tu n'es plus à L.A

-Oui…pardon je sais. Faites comme…si je n'étais pas là.

-On fera ça oui…en attendant…Scotty peux tu appeler Véra pour qu'il nous donne l'adresse du lieu de travail de James Sawyer. On va lui rendre une petite visite. »


	7. Chapter 6

« Oui Nick ? Non tu tombes à pic, on vient d'arriver à l'université. T'as des infos ?

-Ecoute on a interrogé le patron du Hocker bar.

-Il existe toujours ?

-Il existe encore et même mieux c'est le même patron.

-Alors ?

-Bonne nouvelle, il se souvient très bien de notre James Sawyer. Un vrai Don Juan selon lui. Toujours à l'affût des belles jeunes femmes non accompagnées. Un petit malin. Il a disparut du jour au lendemain sans régler son ardoise.

-Je comprends qu'il s'en souvienne.

-Et tenez vous bien, il se souvient de notre victime.

-Comment oublier ça… » Murmura Scotty de dépit.

« Bon…merci…

-Attend passe le moi !

-Je te passe Elly.

-Merci…inspecteur Valence… Inspecteur Véra ? Bonjour. »

Nicky esquissa instantanément un sourire en entendant la voix enfantine de la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour Elly…

-J'aimerais vous demander…est ce que vous avez demandé au patron si…s'il avait vu notre victime en compagnie de James.

-Bien sûr on lui a demandé.

-Et ?

-Il dit qu'il se souvient les avoir vu ensemble le soir de son meurtre. Mais il assure qu'elle est repartie seule. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

« ça…Inspecteur c'est une bonne…non une très bonne nouvelle ! Merci. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Alors ?

-Alors maintenant on sait qu'il l'a vu le soir de sa mort. On a une longueur d'avance. »

Elle semblait excitée comme une enfant et s'avança vers l'entrée de l'Université.

« Scotty, va devant on te rejoint. »

Il acquiesça et s'avança à quelques mètres.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Soupira Elly.

« Non écoute. Tu fais tout très bien. Mais j'aimerais que…tu nous attendes ici.

-Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Ne le prend pas mal c'est pas contre toi. Mais je pense que tu pourras être beaucoup plus utile quand on le convoquera pour l'interroger.

-Pas question que tu me mettes à l'écart. »

Lilly et Elly se regardaient fixement.

« Je peux pas croire que tu me gardes à l'écart !

-Ecoute c'est une stratégie. Je pense qu'elle peut payer.

-Oui et tu veux que je déchiffre les messages…que je t'aide dans tes interrogatoires. Mais je ne suis pas médium, je suis analyste. Je dois voir les gens, analyser leurs réactions.

-Bon…comme tu voudras. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent Scotty qui les attendait devant le bureau de James Sawyer. Il allait frapper mais Elly l'arrêta de la main.

« Non attend…laisse Lilly en premier. »

Comme il ne comprenait pas elle relâcha sa main et baissa la voix.

« C'est un homme à femmes…et Lilly est une jolie femme. Il se sentira plus en confiance. »

La jeune fille sourit alors que Lilly frappait à la porte.

« James Sawyer ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne donne pas de cours aujourd'hui… »

L'homme esquissa un sourire charmeur d'une blancheur irréprochable. Il restait beau malgré son âge. Comme un bon vin, la vieillesse lui donnait ce charme des hommes d'expérience. Lilly lui montra sa plaque.

« Je ne viens pas pour un cours. Inspecteur Rush de la criminelle, voici l'inspecteur Valence et Elly Stevens. Nous venons au sujet du meurtre de Rose Jefferson. »

Il resta interdit sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Il s'appuya sur la porte, comme pour faire barrage.

« J'ignorais qu'une de mes…étudiantes avait des ennuis…

-Rose Jefferson…est morte il y a vingt cinq ans. Elle était l'une de vos petites amies.

-Ah… »

Et toujours ce même sourire. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et tentait de retrouver une contenance.

« Ecoutez…j'ai eu beaucoup de petites amies à cette époque. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous renseigner. Vraiment. Ça ne me dit rien.

-Pouvons nous entrer monsieur Sawyer ?

-Bien entendu… »

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le bureau était un bureau à l'image de l'homme, hautain et pédant. Il avait un style vieillot et sombre tout en noyer avec un imposant bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Au mur étaient accrochés ses diplômes et dans le coin, il y avait un canapé de velours vert émeraude avec sans doute un bar camouflé par un petit placard lui aussi en bois sombre et lisse.

« Alors vous m'avez dit qu'elle s'appelait…Rose…Rose euhm…

-Jefferson. Son nom était Rose Jefferson.

-Ecoutez, ça ne me dit vraiment rien. »

Elly lui tendit une photo de la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Le visage livide.

« Et là ? Vous la reconnaissez mieux peut être ?

-Oh mon Dieu. »

Il détourna la tête et colla son poing contre ses lèvres.

« Pouvez vous…pouvez vous ranger ça s'il vous plait.

-Pas avant que vous n'ayez répondu à mes questions. »

Elle tenait la photo fermement entre son pouce et son indexe et la tendait à bout de bras sous le nez de James.

« Oui, oui je l'avais déjà vue. Je la connaissais.

-Comment ?

-C'était une copine ! »

Elle rangea la photo et esquissa un sourire.

« Parlez nous en dans ce cas. »

Il soupira et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et toujours ce sourire parfaitement inapproprié dans de telles circonstances.

« Ecoutez c'était une fille d'accord. Mais je ne savais rien d'elle. Je sortais avec beaucoup de filles, avec beaucoup vraiment. Et elle…en faisant sans doute partie…Mais j'ignorais qu'elle était morte. »

Lilly regardait son amie dont le visage était devenu froid, sévère et colérique. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle transpirait la colère.

« Où étiez vous, le 13 Décembre 1987 ?

-Je ne sais pas…je devais être chez moi à réviser pour mes cours. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, soudain menaçante.

« Je ne le répéterai pas monsieur Sawyer. Où étiez vous ?

-Comment voulez vous que je le sache, c'était il y a vingt cinq ans !

-Et il y a vingt cinq ans, une de vos conquêtes était retrouvée morte derrière le Hocker bar où vous l'aviez rencontré le soir même. N'essayez pas de me mentir encore une fois ou je vous arrête pour entrave à la justice, pour tentative de meurtre et meurtre !

-Wow de quoi vous parlez là ?

-Je crois que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle alors venez en au fait et vite. »

Il vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et se racla la gorge nerveusement. Lilly regardait la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés. Elle sourirait intérieurement, se félicitant de ne pas s'être trompée en l'appelant à ses côtés.

« Je l'ais vu ce soir là c'est vrai. Elle était venue au Hocker. Pour me voir.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? »

Demanda Lilly avec douceur.

« Nous avions eu…une aventure.

-Vous couchiez avec elle.

-Oui mais juste quelques fois seulement. Et…elle s'était…attachée à moi. Mais vraiment. Et ce soir là, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait je vous jure. Elle voulait qu'on parte ensemble. Elle venait de refuser la proposition de son crétin de fiancé et elle voulait qu'on s'enfuie. J'ai refusé, elle s'est énervée, elle a fait un scandale et elle est partie. Et ensuite…ensuite vous connaissez la fin de l'histoire.

-Quelqu'un est venu la chercher ?

-Non…je crois qu'elle est partie seule…

-Et vous n'avez rien remarqué ce soir là ? Quelqu'un qui la suivait, qui l'observait ?

-Pas que je sache non. Mais écoutez…Tout s'est passé exactement comme je vous le dis. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Lilly acquiesça.

« Bien monsieur Sawyer…se sera tout pour aujourd'hui…mais restez joignable. On risque fortement de repasser vous voir. »

Ils firent demi tour. Elly cependant s'attarda.

« Encore une chose monsieur Sawyer…est ce que les vers j'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière vous disent quelque chose ? »

Il pâlit et déglutit difficilement. Son visage se ferma et il joua nerveusement avec son stylo. Son visage s'était fermé.

« Non, rien…pourquoi ? ça devrait ?

-Peut être bien. Notre victime recevait des poèmes codés, et nous sommes fortement enclin à penser qu'ils ont été écrits par son meurtrier. Et nous sommes proches de les décoder. »

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il regardait ailleurs.

« Bonne journée Monsieur Sawyer. »

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tous trois dans le bureau.

« J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste ! » Lâcha Elly.

« Vient par ici, il faut qu'on discute. » Lança Lilly sans même s'arrêter à son bureau. Scotty soupira et fit signe à Nick que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

Les deux jeunes femmes trottinèrent jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Lilly claqua la porte derrière elles.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Mis la pression sur le suspect ?

-Pardon, excuse moi, j'aurais du lui servir un café et me mettre à genoux ? On parle peut être d'un assassin.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on obtient des aveux.

-Excuse moi ? Je ne t'apprends pas à faire ton travail alors ne m'apprend pas à faire le mien s'il te plait.

-Parfait. Tu veux faire ton travail ? Alors attèle toi à trouver un sens à ces poèmes.

-C'est un ordre ? »

Lilly ne répondit pas et soupira.

« S'il te plait. Fait un effort…

-Alors je m'y attèle…chef.

-Le prend pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si c'est pour me mettre dans une boite…comme tes dossiers ? »

Elle ne laissa pas à Lilly le temps de répondre et quitta la salle. Et toujours ce vers qui trottait dans sa tête. Inlassablement.

_« J'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière »_

Ce vers s'était accroché à son esprit comme…comme…

« Une chanson… »

Murmura t'elle pour elle même. Et alors elle se mit à fredonner dans le couloir.

« C'est ça…C'est une chanson. »

Elle sortit le poème de sa poche et le relu avidement. Elle fit demi tour et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où était restée Lilly.

« Tu voulais du nouveau pour les poèmes ? Alors accroche toi parce que je pense que j'en ais trouvé. »


	8. Chapter 7

« Ce vers j'ai erré dans le monde depuis des années, toi tu es restée dans ta chambre à chercher les étoiles. J'ai vu le croissant, mais toi tu as vu la lune entière appartient à une chanson des Waterboys, _The Whole Moon_. Mais, ce n'est pas le vers exact, la personne qui l'a réécrit a mis bout à bout plusieurs vers de la chanson originale.

-Ce qui signifie… ?

-Attend je trouve ça déjà miraculeux d'avoir trouvé un sens à tout ça.

-Et pourquoi avoir mis les vers bout à bout ? »

La jeune fille tourna légèrement son visage vers Scotty qui s'était penché par dessus son épaule pour voir le poème sur son bureau.

« Parce que ça doit être une indication sur comment lire le poème pour le comprendre. Et je dirai même mieux, je pense qu'à chaque poème correspond les vers d'une chanson qui donne la clé de déchiffrage total…Inspecteur Valence. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle sentit un frison courir sur son échine. Ses joues rougirent violement et elle détourna le regard.

« Bien…on pourra peut être tirer quelque chose de tout ça…»

Lança Lilly alors que son amie était plongée sur les poèmes, son stylo dans sa main gauche. Elle se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, ses yeux allant de l'écran de son ordinateur à son bureau.

« C'est un vrai casse tête…

-Si tu n'y arrives pas…personne ne pourra. » Lilly posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elly qui tressaillit.

« Tu me flattes… » Lâcha t'elle rageusement ce qui fit sourire son amie qui oubliait souvent à quel point Elly pouvait être une enfant capricieuse.

« Bien, puisque tu avances si bien, on va te laisser.

-Comment ça ?

-On va interroger Jennifer, pour voir ce qu'elle a d'autre à nous apprendre. Toi essaie d'avancer un peu ici. »

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse.

« ça peut vraiment prendre du temps…

-Justement, autant t'y mettre tout de suite. »

La jeune fille foudroya du regard son amie avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Bien chef. J'essaierai d'apporter des réponses à tes questions, incessamment sous peu dans ce cas.

-Je te remercie. »

Scotty donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se renfrogna.

« Bonne après midi.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et de nouveau, un frisson l'obligea à détourner.

* * *

Lorsque Scotty et Lilly rentrèrent, la journée touchait à sa fin. Nick et Will étaient sur le départ alors que Elly était là où les deux équipiers l'avaient laissée quelques heures plus tôt : Assise à son bureau, l'air absorbé, complétement plongée sur des montagnes de feuilles qui envahissaient le meuble. Elle les feuilletait fébrilement, les remuait, griffonnait sur certains avec un feutre rouge, sur d'autres au feutre noir. Son bureau était un vrai champ de bataille, duquel émergeait seulement son petit visage immensément pâle encadré par de longs cheveux clairs. Lorsque Nick passait à côté de Lilly, elle fit une grimace.

« Je pense qu'elle a un peu abusé du café ta copine…Et puis je lui ais donné des gâteaux parce que…les ongles c'est pas une nourriture très…saine.

-Tu as bien fait Véra…

-Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien là ?

-Disons qu'elle en période d'effusion intellectuelle…elle se calmera d'ici quelques jours. »

Lilly esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers le bureau de la jeune fille suivie de près pas Scotty qui regardait la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Alors ?

-Alors j'ai déjà identifié plusieurs des chansons qui ont été utilisées dans les poèmes. Mais toujours pas les messages en eux même. J'essaie plusieurs méthodes mais pour l'instant c'est pas…c'est pas satisfaisant.

-Tu sais que la caféine, il faut s'arrêter au bout de trois tasses ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en ais pris plus. »

Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement sur ses feuilles et elle ne pouvait plus tenir en place.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse.

-Non »

Grogna t'elle en rassemblant les feuilles sur son bureau.

« Bien.

-Du nouveau…Jennifer euhm…Hannigan a pu vous donner des informations ?

-Pas autant que prévu. Elle a bien vu son amie le jour de sa mort mais c'était pour un déjeuné à deux heures de l'après midi. Elle semblait aller bien. Et toujours le même discours sur la volonté de liberté, de voir le monde et de s'émanciper.

-Super…Et elle connaissait James Sawyer ? »

Son visage se déforma par le dégoût lorsqu'elle prononça son nom.

« Elle le connaissait très bien. Ils étaient amants.

-Et...la raison pour laquelle vous ne la considérez pas comme une suspecte c'est parce que ?

-Elle avait un alibi solide le soir du meurtre.

-Génial…Donc on a toujours quedale !

-C'est pour ça que nous comptons sur ta dextérité. »

La jeune fille se frotta le front et secoua la tête négativement.

« Il me faut encore plus de temps. Je sens que je suis proche de trouver…mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que je ne l'aurais cru.»

Lilly avait enfilé son manteau et était sur le point de se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Scotty.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu.

-Appelle moi…si tu as besoin de quoique se soit.

-Je sais. T'en fais pas. »

Lilly empoigna un journal qu'elle gardait sur son bureau et le lança du côté de sa nouvelle collègue.

« Je sais que tu m'as menti et que tu n'as même pas pris le temps de chercher. Fais moi plaisir regarde les annonces ce soir en rentrant.

-J'essaierai.

-Fait le…

-Oui…maman. »

Lilly déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son amie et disparu dans l'ascenseur, la laissant seule dans la pénombre de sa lampe de bureau.

* * *

Elle était grogui. Comme une chouette, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ils la brûlaient à force de fixer le papier d'un blanc aveuglant et les courbes des lettres. Pourtant, elle n'était pas décidée à quitter les bureaux de la criminelle avant de trouver des réponses.

Elle se renversa sur sa chaise, les yeux perdus sur un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir au loin, le cerveau douloureux, la gorge sèche. L'échec commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Elle soupira en fredonnant la chanson The Whole Moon. Elle se plongea une nouvelle fois sur les paroles puis sur le poème.

« Le premier de la première strophe, le troisième de la deuxième et le quatrième du couplet. »

Elle surligna le poème.

« _The Whole Moon_…Trois mots…Donc supposons que le saut soit de trois mots sur le premier, le troisième et le quatrième couplet… »

Murmura t'elle pour elle même sans trop y croire. Elle griffonna sur une énième feuille blanche et reposa son stylo. Elle frotta ses yeux. Comme si elle s'attendait à une énième fausse piste. Mais à ce moment précis, et pour la première fois depuis des heures, la phrase qui ressorti eut un sens. Elle écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir le croire elle même.

Et pourtant, elle avait commencé à percer le mystère. Elle empoigna les autres messages et entreprit de suivre le même schéma. Tout apparaissait alors clairement : Le titre de la chanson donnait le saut et les vers mis bout à bout une indication sur comment lire le message. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée grandiose.

Un sourire se figea sur son visage seul témoin de la frénésie et de la joie qui l'animait d'avoir enfin trouvé. Cependant, la lecture du dernier message la rendit livide. Son corps se raidit brusquement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit imperceptiblement. C'est comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle lisait.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lilly. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Puis enfin, elle entendit distinctement la voix de l'inspecteur à l'autre bout du fils, sans doute encore à moitié dans le sommeil.

« Inspecteur Rush… ?

-Lilly c'est moi ?

-Elly ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Non écoute je vais bien. Je suis encore à la criminelle.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Ecoute…j'ai décodé les poèmes. Tous les poèmes.

-Génial…et ?

-Et…Ecoute je pense qu'on a un problème… »


	9. Chapter 8

« Enceinte ? »

Elly secoua la tête affirmativement en croisant ses jambes sur le canapé de Lilly. Elle empoigna les poèmes qu'elle avait fourrés dans son sac à main et les feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait griffonnés les quelques mots du message.

« Nous devons parler, j'ai un heureux événement à t'annoncer, bientôt de notre amour naitra le fruit. Autrement dit…elle était enceinte. »

Lilly empoigna son verre de bourbon et en but quelques gorgées. Son amie l'imita.

« ça pour une nouvelle… » Finit elle par lâcher.

« Ce que je me demande moi c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'autopsie.

-L'enquête a conclut à une mort par strangulation…pourquoi autopsier ?

-Mais pas d'autopsies, pas d'analyses…C'était pas des flics qui ont menés l'enquête rassure moi.

-Malheureusement…

-Si on avait su ça avant, on aurait pu effectuer des prélèvements, et déterminer l'ADN du père grâce à celui du fœtus. Mais aujourd'hui, même avec une exhumation…On trouvera rien.

-Pas après vingt cinq ans non… »

Murmura Lilly en regardant par la fenêtre dubitative.

« D'après toi se serait…l'enfant de James ?

-Sans doute…mais pour le meurtre, Mat reste un suspect.

-James l'est tout autant…

-Alors lequel ? Le petit ami éconduit ou l'amant ? »

Lilly haussa les épaules alors que son amie secouait la tête de dépit.

« J'arrive pas à…imaginer qu'un corps a pu être retrouvé sans même passer par une autopsie.

-Se sont des choses qui arrivent, et en matière de surprises…t'as pas encore tout vu. Dans des affaires qui remontent aux années quarante ou cinquante, on n'a même plus les témoignages rédigés des témoins, ou les pièces retrouvées sur place… »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en avalant une énième gorgée de vin.

« Et après on est censées résoudre des affaires ?

-On n'a pas toujours le luxe d'avoir beaucoup d'indices mais…tu verras, on apprend vite à faire avec ce qu'on a sous la main. Tu étais plus débrouillarde dans le temps…pour autant que je me souvienne, tu n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup pour trouver des coupables. Je note que ton boulot de directrice adjointe t'as beaucoup embourgeoisé…

-Ne te moque pas. En Californie c'était très différent. C'était des crimes actuels, pas des vieux dossiers, et c'était mes enquêtes…Je n'aurais jamais permis qu'elles soient conduites de cette façon.

-ça, ton petit côté perfectionniste tu ne l'as pas perdu. »

Elles se sourirent. Lilly la regardait avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

« Alors…Comment tu t'adaptes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et son regard se posa sur son verre à moitié vide.

« ça va…Il y a l'affaire. Ça m'empêche de…remuer le passé. »

Lilly acquiesça en appuyant sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

« C'est du passé que Stillman t'as parlé ?

-Ouais…Il voulait savoir si ça ne…si ça n'affectait pas mon jugement et mon travail.

-Et alors ? ça l'affecte d'après toi ?

-Non. »

Elle la fixa dans les yeux avec une telle conviction qu'il aurait été impossible de douter de sa parole en cet instant précis.

« Tu sais Elly…si jamais tu as…besoin d'en parler…

-Ecoute ça va…je te remercie…on en a déjà assez parlé je crois… »

Elles se sourirent, c'était comme si elles se comprenaient sans parler.

« En tout cas c'est une…jolie maison. Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule ici ?

-J'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de beaucoup de monde.

-Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

Lilly esquissa un sourire gêné et hésita un instant.

« Plus…ou moins oui.

-Qui est le malchanceux ?

-Un…assistant du procureur… »

Elly acquiesça en souriant.

« C'est pas trop tôt. Tu vas peut être te débarrasser de tes créatures là. »

D'un mouvement de tête elle désigna les deux chats qui avaient trouvés refuge près du radiateur.

« Comment on fait Lilly ? Pour l'affaire ?

-Je pense que tu vas enfin pouvoir nous montrer toute l'étendue de tes talents en interrogatoire… »

* * *

Elly était en retard, elle trottinait, perchée sur ses talons hauts jusqu'à la salle d'observation, son café dans une main, cherchant le dossier dans son sac de l'autre, son ticket de parking solidement coincé entre ses lèvres rouges. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son souffle était court. De la hanche, elle poussa la porte et retrouva Lilly, Scotty et Stillman qui observaient déjà le suspect à travers le miroir sans teinte.

« C'est gentil d'avoir daigné nous rejoindre. » Lança Stillman d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme tendit son café à Scotty et retira le papier de sa bouche pour farfouiller plus aisément dans son sac et en sortit un dossier en papier brun.

« Excusez moi chef mais…merci » Lâcha t'elle à Scotty en lui reprenant son café des mains.

« Mais j'avais besoin d'un peu plus d'informations sur notre suspect avant de l'interroger. Et surtout j'avais besoin de traduire tous les petits mots qu'ils se sont envoyés tous les deux. Mais maintenant je suis prête. Comment ça se passe ?

-Il demande des explications sur pourquoi il est ici.

-Tant mieux, avec votre permission je vais les lui donner. »

Elle rajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et entreprit de quitter la pièce.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas être assistée ?

-Dans d'autres circonstances j'en aurais été ravie…mais pour mettre la pression sur lui, avec votre permission, je pense que je serai plus impressionnante seule. »

Scotty ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire moqueur. Il avait du mal à penser que cette petite tornade aux cheveux clairs et aux allures d'adolescentes, avec ses grands yeux et ses sourires enfantins eut put impressionner quiconque. Elle quitta la pièce.

« Elle ne serait pas un peu…

-Spéciale ? Elle l'est oui… » Lança Lilly en regardant d'un air confiant la jeune femme entrer de l'autre côté du miroir.

Son visage avait changé. Il était devenu plus dur, plus froid, sans compassion ni gentillesse. Elle était une autre. Elle remercia l'agent qui surveillait le suspect d'un signe de tête et s'installa en face de James Sawyer. Elle posa sèchement le dossier sur la table et l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle fit semblant de l'examiner, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'homme.

« Je veux un avocat !

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation…personne ne vous a lu vos droits je crois.

- Alors, pourquoi suis je ici ?

-Parce que vous n'avez pas été tout à fait franc avec moi concernant la mort de Rose…Alors, j'ai décidé de vous faire venir pour que nous puissions discuter de vos mensonges vous et moi…

-Je n'ais pas menti.

-Monsieur Sawyer…Ne m'interrompez pas je vous préviens pour la première et la dernière fois. »

Elle pointa son doigt dans sa direction et il se tut.

« Bien. Donc je disais que vous n'aviez pas été tout à fait franc parce que vous étiez bien plus proche de ma victime que vous ne vouliez me le faire croire. »

Elle sortit les poèmes, emballés dans des petites pochettes plastiques. Il allait répliquer mais elle leva son indexe en sa direction.

« Avant que vous ne répondiez, sachez que je connais déjà un bon bout de l'histoire et que si vous me mentez encore je le saurai…et si je m'aperçois que vous me menez encore une fois en bateau ne serais ce qu'une seconde, je vous fais arrêter. J'ai suffisamment de preuves pour le faire alors ne me tentez pas. Parce que je veux croire que vous n'avez pas tué cette jeune fille alors j'attends de vous que vous m'en convainquiez. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Lilly ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Elle était d'une sévérité et d'une crédibilité qui n'aurait pu être contestée. Elle bluffait…mais à cet instant, personne, et surtout pas quelqu'un comme James n'aurait pu s'en douter.

« Oui…on s'écrivait c'est vrai.

-Et c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée des codes ?

-Oui. C'était plus prudent par rapport à…à sa sœur qui n'approuvait pas notre relation.

-Sa sœur était au courant ?

-Oui…Une fois elle nous avait vu flirter ensemble. Elle était rentrée à l'improviste avec son petit ami de l'époque et…elle l'avait vraiment très mal pris, elle voulait appeler les flics et moi je lui ais dit « Eh c'est bon je ne veux pas d'ennuis. » Je sais que ça a bardé pour Rose ce jour là.

-Et c'est là que vous vous êtes décidés à vous écrire ?

-Oui. C'est ça.

-Donc l'autre jour, quand vous me disiez que Rose et vous ce n'était pas sérieux…c'était un mensonge ?

-Mais non…Enfin c'était des gamineries. Elle était très jeune pour moi et puis romantique tout ça. J'ai…vous savez ce que c'est non ? J'ai joué le jeu.

-Non…Non je ne sais pas ce que c'est non. Alors expliquez moi.

-Je lui ais écrit, je jouais au grand romantique mais en réalité je voulais juste…

-Juste coucher avec elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lui lança alors sonnait comme un aveu.

« Et vous avez réussi votre coup si j'en juge par ce poème du 5 Novembre. »

Elle le glissa sous son nez.

« ça avait même tellement réussi qu'elle était tombée enceinte de vous. »

Il ne répondit pas et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-ça fait de moi un coupable idéal…Elle est enceinte, elle veut s'enfuir avec moi pour qu'on s'occupe du bébé et là je refuse, on se dispute je l'étrangle et la laisse pour morte dans le bar où elle a été vue pour la dernière fois.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé James ?

-Mais non bien sûr que non ! Elle est venue ce soir là, pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Qu'il fallait qu'on parte tous les deux. Qu'on ferait des beaux parents. Et moi je lui ais dit que tout ça c'était une blague. Que je ne voulais pas partir. Je lui ais dit de rentrer chez elle, elle est devenue complètement folle et elle est partie. Ça s'est passé exactement comme ça ! »

Il sanglota soudain et renifla. Elly resta interdite comme figée sur sa chaise.

« Je vous crois…monsieur Sawyer…mais j'ai une dernière question à vous poser… »

Il ne répondit pas mais elle interpréta ce silence comme une approbation.

« Pensez vous…que Mat Bergman…le petit ami de votre…de Rose ait pu avoir vent de ce bébé et de votre liaison ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement, pris d'une grande lassitude.

« Je n'en sais rien.

-Je vous remercie…Monsieur Bergman. »

Elle remballa ses dossiers et sortit de la salle. Elle retrouva Lilly et Scotty.

« C'était quoi ce numéro ?

-C'est pas lui qui l'a tué.

-Et tu sais ça parce que ? » Demanda Scotty qui semblait soudain à court de patience.

« Parce qu'il a enfin dit la vérité. Vous avez vu comme il était démonté à la fin de l'interrogatoire ? Il est vidé. Y a plus rien à tirer de lui.

-D'accord donc c'est si simple ? Si ça se trouve, un peu plus longtemps et il avouait le meurtre.

-Aucun jury n'y aurait cru…même un jury de gamins de huit ans.

-Stop. »

S'interposa Lilly.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de résumer l'affaire. »

« Donc, nous avons Rose Jefferson, retrouvée morte déguisée en prostituée derrière le bar le Hocker.

-Que fréquentait James Sawyer qui l'a vu le soir même et dont elle était enceinte. »

Lança Scotty en regardant fixement Elly.

« Oui mais…

-Mais Rose avait un petit ami a qui elle a refusé le mariage et qui aurait été susceptible de connaître l'existence de cette dite liaison et du bébé qu'elle a engendré.

-Merci Elly pour cette précision. Quoi d'autre ? »

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table.

« Moi ce qui m'étonne… » Poursuivit la jeune femme qui avait le regard fixé sur le sol.

« C'est que la sœur de Rose ne nous ait pas parlé de sa liaison… »

L'information plana quelques instants dans la pièce, comme si tout le monde prenait le temps de s'en imprégner avant de réagir.

« On devrait interroger Mat…

-On n'a pas assez d'informations…Il faudrait qu'on soit au moins sûrs qu'il était au courant de la liaison…

-S'il était au courant…

-La seule personne qui aurait pu lui en parler...

-C'est Alison Richemont… »


	10. Chapter 9

Ce fut un homme qui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour…vous devez être Monsieur Richemont ?

-Oui, qui êtes vous ?

-Inspecteur Rush et Valence de la criminelle et Mademoiselle Stevens. Nous voudrions parler à votre femme de ce que nous avons découvert sur le meurtre de sa petite sœur Rose…

-Vous avez…r'ouvert l'enquête ? »

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

« Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-C'est une histoire qui l'a beaucoup marqué…elle n'aime pas que l'on discute de Rose…

-Vous la connaissiez ? » Lâcha Elly brusquement ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Scotty.

« Oui bien sûr…ça fait des années que je connais Alison. Et j'ai connu sa petite sœur aussi. Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans après sa mort...quand j'ai pu reprendre la direction du magasin de chaussures pour lequel je bossais. J'ai trouvé l'argent pour l'épouser… »

Elly qui regardait autour d'elle les murs couverts de photos s'étonna alors de ne pas en trouver une de la jeune défunte.

« Pourrions nous parler à votre femme ?

-Oui bien sûr…Je l'appelle.

-Attendez…vous avez travaillé dans un magasin de chaussure ?

-Oui…Pourquoi c'est important ?

-Non…non pas du tout. »

Lâcha la jeune fille.

« Installez vous. Je vais chercher ma femme. »

« Toujours ton histoire de chaussure ? » Murmura Scotty qui s'était penché à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Oui…s'il travaillait dans un magasin de chaussure, sa femme a très bien pu prendre la paire qu'elle a mis sur les pieds de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'a tué. »

A cet instant, Alison Richemont entra dans le salon, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mon mari m'a dit…que vous aviez du nouveau à propos… »

Elle baissa la voix comme si elle eut soudain peur des mots.

« …De Rose. » Finit elle par dire.

« Oui…nous avons bien avancé depuis notre dernière visite. Et nous voulions vous…

-Vous tenir informée. » S'empressa d'achever Elly, coupant la parole à son amie. Elle lui lança un regard en coin.

« Nous avons interrogé Mat Bergman, son ancien petit ami de l'époque, et son amie Gwendoline Parson. Nous avons même réussi à trouver une signification à sa correspondance de poèmes.

-C'est merveilleux.

-N'est ce pas ? »

Ajouta Elly avant de laisser Scotty continuer.

« Cependant…nous avons également mené notre enquête auprès du propriétaire du Hocker. Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle y a été vue le soir de sa mort en compagnie d'un jeune homme. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Elly jaugea l'effet de cette annonce sur Alison Richemont qui serrait les plis de sa jupe, cherchant du regard nerveusement un objet auquel se raccrocher.

« Est ce que le nom de James Sawyer vous est familier ?

-Non ! » S'empressa t'elle de répondre. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit plus posément.

« Non. Ce nom ne me dit rien. Qui est ce ?

-C'est l'homme avec qui elle a été vue pour la dernière fois ce soir là, un étudiant en mathématiques. »

De nouveau il y a eut un silence pendant lequel Madame Richemont perdait de plus en plus contenance. Elle devenait liquide sous les yeux des inspecteurs.

« Vous pensez…qu'il a peut être un lien avec…avec sa mort ?

-Elle était enceinte de lui. Il était la personne avec qui elle correspondait. Alors…c'est une possibilité.

-Non c'est impossible ! Rose ne…elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte de lui !

-Pourquoi ? Ils avaient une liaison…

-Non ! »

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres d'Alison qui s'accouda au fauteuil et prit son visage dans sa main. Les larmes baignèrent son visage.

« Madame Richemont. Vous avez surpris votre sœur avec James n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en sanglotant comme une enfant.

« Je l'avais interdit de revoir ma sœur… »

Elly leva les yeux et se rendit compte que son mari était resté sur le seuil du salon et écoutait la discussion avec intérêt, le regard sombre, le visage fermé et les bras croisés.

« Je savais qu'il n'était pas une fréquentation pour elle…qu'elle finirait par avoir des ennuis en étant avec lui.

-Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez…pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le piège.

-Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné… »

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son visage se mua d'une expression de profonde douleur, une douleur infinie qui avait été trop longtemps contenue.

« Mais aujourd'hui…vous pouvez nous aider à trouver qui l'a tuée. »

Elle renifla et regarda Elly à travers ses larmes qui s'était penchée sur elle et affichait une expression d'infinie tendresse.

« Avez vous parlé à quelqu'un de cette relation… ? A son petit ami Mat par exemple ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Oh mon Dieu c'est ma faute. »

Elle laissa retomber son corps sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« ça suffit ! Je pense que vous avez terminé ! » Lâcha Monsieur Richemont qui s'était précipité sur sa femme pour la serrer contre lui.

« J'aimerais que vous sortiez de chez moi. »

Les trois partenaires se levèrent et prirent congés.

« Madame Richemont…j'ai encore une question qui pourrais vraiment nous aider à clore l'enquête. De quelle taille chaussez vous ?

-En quoi cela a t'il de l'importance ?

-Cela a de l'importance dans le meurtre de votre ancienne belle sœur…Madame… ?

-Du…trente huit. »

Elly acquiesça, dubitative.

* * *

« Donc si on résume, il n'était pas officiellement au courant de cette liaison ?

-Peut être ne l'a t'il même jamais été.

-J'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Alors qui lui a dit ?

-J'espère bien qu'il nous le dira. A nous. »

Lâcha Elly à Scotty qui lui lança un regard rieur à travers le rétroviseur. La jeune femme consulta son téléphone portable, soupira et se recroquevilla sur la banquette arrière. Elle ferma ses yeux clairs et se laissa bercer par les balancements réguliers de la voiture.

* * *

« C'est reparti pour un tour ? »

Elly lança un sourire à Scotty qui frappa à la porte. Mat Bergman apparut sur le seuil et ajusta ses lunettes sur ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et son nez se plissa imperceptiblement.

« Encore vous ?

-Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps monsieur Bergman, mais il nous manque encore quelques informations. » S'empressa de répondre Lilly.

« Oui…eh bien…entrez…Je vous en prie.

-Merci de votre coopération.

-Vous connaissez le chemin n'est ce pas ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place.

« Etiez vous au courant, monsieur Bergman que votre petite amie Rose entretenait une liaison ? »

La question si directe et sans ménagement d'Elly surprit grandement Lilly qui tourna brutalement son visage vers elle comme pour lui signaler sa désapprobation.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu monsieur Bergman. Etiez vous au courant de la liaison de votre petite amie avec un certain James Sawyer ? »

Il restait silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Monsieur Bergman ?

-Non bien sûr…je ne savais rien du tout je…une liaison c'est parfaitement grotesque…

-Eh bien…oui…mais je pense…je pense que vous ne nous dites pas la vérité parce que…Nous avons la preuve que vous étiez au courant. »

Devant cet énième coup de bluff parfaitement improvisé, Lilly lança un regard sombre à sa collègue qui cherchait du soutient auprès d'elle. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla sous le poids du mensonge mais elle se reprit bien vite et se pencha vers l'homme.

« Mais qui a bien pu vous dire une telle chose ?

-Eh bien…d'après vous…monsieur Bergman ? La même personne qui vous l'a dit à vous…»

Lilly se retenait pour ne pas reprendre le contrôle de l'entrevue. Au point où ils en étaient de toute façon…il valait mieux continuer sur cette voie.

« Alors ? Son nom ne vous revient toujours pas ?

-Ecoutez, je sais à quoi ça peut ressembler tout ça…Si je vous avouais que je connaissais l'existence de sa liaison.

-Hey bien…vous la connaissiez ou pas ?

-Oui…oui j'étais au courant. Mais je ne l'ai été que très peu de temps avant sa mort. Je n'y croyais pas…je voulais lui demander des explications d'ailleurs le soir où elle avait été tué. Vous vous souvenez que nous avions rendez vous ?

-Et elle se fait assassiner mystérieusement le soir même…Avouez que c'est curieux.

-Oui et dans le bar même où son amant avait l'habitude de se rendre. »

Ajouta Scotty qui s'était pris au jeu de l'interrogatoire.

« Alors quel était votre plan Mat ? Mais peut être était simplement…un accident. Vous l'avez accidentellement étranglé avec la chaine de son sac et l'avez accidentellement habillée en prostituée ?

-Mais non pas du tout je… !

-Et après vous l'avez accidentellement jeté derrière le Hocker bar en espérant que James serait accusé. C'était ça l'idée !

-Non pas du tout…j'aimais Rose ! Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal ! » Hurla t'il soudain hors de lui.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel il essayait vainement de retrouver son souffle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Calmez vous monsieur Bergman. » Susurra Lilly paisiblement en lançant un coup d'œil à une Elly toujours autant impassible.

« Ecoutez…C'est une cruelle coïncidence mais vous devez me croire je ne l'ais pas tuée !

-Pourquoi nous croirions vous ? Votre petite amie avait un amant, elle était enceinte et voulait s'enfuir avec lui et vous n'avez à aucun moment perdu votre sang froid ?

-Enceinte ? »

Il avait l'air surpris. A la fois surpris et blessé. Et à cet instant, Elly revoyait sur son visage la même terreur fugitive qu'elle avait vu glisser sur celui d'Alison Richemont quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait du mal à parler et déglutissait difficilement. Son regard était absent.

« Comment avez vous réagit quand vous avez apprit qu'elle entretenait une liaison ?

-Mal. Je…j'étais déçu et blessé. Je vous l'ais dit…quand il me l'a dit je n'ais pas voulu y croire d'abord…je voulais qu'elle s'explique que…

-Attendez une minute…quand…_il _vous l'a dit ?

-Oui ? »

Les trois inspecteurs se regardèrent alternativement.

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas Alison, sa sœur qui vous en a parlé ? » Demanda Scotty en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non…C'était Ed qui m'avait tout raconté.

-Ed Richemont ? » Demanda Lilly.

« Oui le petit ami d'Alison à l'époque. »

A cet instant, la même question s'était logée dans la tête des trois inspecteurs : Comment Ed Richemont était il au courant ?

« Je pense…qu'on est en train de voir le bout du tunnel… »


	11. Chapter 10

Lilly conduisait prudemment dans la noirceur du soir.

« Tu comptes m'en vouloir longtemps ?

-Suffisamment. »

Elly avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardait la rue défiler sous ses yeux, éclairée ponctuellement par la lumière crue des réverbères. Elle soupira.

« Tu es injuste.

-Tu sais vraiment je regrette de t'avoir fait venir. »

La jeune fille avala sa salive sans quitter la rue des yeux.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas grandi. Tu n'as pas changé…mais tu as vingt huit ans aujourd'hui. C'était marrant à seize ans. Aujourd'hui c'est juste anti professionnel.

-Qu'ais je fais d'aussi anti professionnel d'après toi ?!

-Tes coups de bluffs…des intimidations pendant les interrogatoires.

-Et ça ne fonctionne pas peut être ? Jusqu'à présent dans cette enquête, t'as pas eu à t'en plaindre. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la voiture. Lilly se mordit la lèvre inférieure en laissant filer un rire.

« Maintenant si.

-Lilly tu sais bien on faisait ça tout le temps…C'est la technique du gentil et du méchant flic. J'ai toujours été la méchante et toi la gentille.

-ça, ça ne marche que dans les films Elisabeth. »

La jeune fille se tut mais la haine se lisait dans son regard.

« Tu n'es pas ma mère Lilly…Si ça te pèse tant de bosser avec moi, fallait pas me faire venir…En sachant ce que j'ai vécu ici. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« J'aimerais que tu comprennes que les règles, les procédures sont là pour être respectées.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?! C'est ça ton problème Lilly Rush ! Tu es prévisible et tu n'as pas d'audace. Ta vie entière n'est qu'une procédure gigantesque encadrée par des règles pour que rien ne dépasse.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-T'as très bien entendu…T'es tellement procédurière que tu as oublié ce que c'était d'improviser. De jouer toujours au poker, parce que c'est exactement ça un interrogatoire. C'est à celui qui bluffera le mieux en montrant le moins de cartes ! Pas un seul des suspects que l'on a vu ne nous a dit la vérité de lui même. La vérité ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on demande gentiment. Elle s'arrache avec les dents.

-T'es pas en train de me faire la leçon là j'espère ?

-ça fait trop longtemps que personne ne te la faite la leçon. T'as oublié ce que c'était. »

Lilly s'arrêta au feu rouge et soupira.

« Mais tu sais, tes collègues là, ils connaissent pas la Lilly que je connaissais moi. Celle de la fac, celle qui avait encore le cœur placé du bon côté mais surtout une tête bien faite…et qui improvisait…qui résolvait une enquête comme on joue au cluedo. Tu veux que je te dise, avec les années, effectivement toi t'as changé, t'es devenue chiante, Lilly Rush. »

Elle déboucla sa ceinture rageusement et sortit de l'habitacle en claquant la porte. Elle fit demi tour en relevant le col de son manteau et disparu dans le froid glacé du soir.

Elle avait essayé de l'appeler sur son portable en rentrant chez elle…et plusieurs fois ensuite pendant la soirée et si au début elle avait eu la tonalité, au bout de trois appels elle tomba directement sur la boite vocale. Elle ne laissa pas de message.

Elle savait ce que c'était quand Elly se fâchait. Elle pouvait le rester longtemps. C'est pourquoi ce matin là, elle fut surprise de la voir sortir de l'ascenseur, toujours à pas rapides comme si elle était en retard quelque part. C'était la démarche d'Elly Stevens et ce depuis toujours.

* * *

« Salut. » Lâcha t'elle durement.

« Salut…j'ai essayé de t'appeler hier…

-Désolée j'ai coupé mon téléphone. J'avais envie de rattraper mes heures de sommeil. »

Lilly acquiesça et suivit son amie jusqu'à la machine à café. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et l'aurore se profilait, timide encore à l'horizon.

« Qu'est ce que tu…comptes faire ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-De…l'affaire. » Demanda Lilly timidement. Son amie haussa les épaules.

« On ferra comme tu voudras. En revanche, en ce qui me concerne je termine cette affaire et je démissionne. »

Lilly resta pétrifiée par l'annonce pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut incapable de parler.

« Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Très sérieusement.

-Tu veux pas qu'on en discute avant ?

-C'est tout réfléchit »

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute…tu feras comme tu voudras…mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de ton point de vu sur les événements. » Lilly savait que c'était la phrase qu'Elly préférait. Au mot près. Parce que Elly n'aimait pas diriger les enquêtes, elle donnait son _« point de vu sur les événements. »_ De même Elly ne disait jamais qu'elle n'approuvait pas la façon dont une affaire était menée simplement elle pensait qu'il y avait _« peut être une façon différente de procéder. » _C'était ça Elly, un paradoxe complet entre une franchise extrême et une diplomatie sans bornes. Elle soupira et reposa la cafetière brusquement mais déjà, Lilly sentait que cette phrase avait fait son effet et que la jeune fille s'était adoucie.

« Faudrait savoir ! Un jour tu n'approuves pas mes méthodes et un autre tu veux que je fasse les choses à ma façon.

-Exactement et aujourd'hui se sera à ta façon.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ça te plaise.

-Moi non plus…mais on peut essayer. Au point où nous en sommes. »

* * *

« Pourquoi suis je ici ?! Et pourquoi avez vous mis ma femme dans une autre salle ! Je veux des explications. »

De l'autre côté du miroir, Elly se préparait et callait l'oreillette dans le creux de son oreille. Stillman était toujours là et observait la scène, plutôt sceptique alors que Scotty et Lilly eux, se préparaient déjà à interroger les époux Richemont.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre…Tout cela est il nécessaire ?

-Parfaitement nécessaire. Nous sommes sur le point de démasquer l'assassin, et il est déjà entre ses murs. J'ai simplement besoin d'un aveu. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'aide de Lilly et de Scotty qui servira d'intermédiaire entre nous. »

La jeune femme se posta devant la vitre.

« L'un des deux ne nous dit pas la vérité et j'ai besoin de savoir lequel. Alors pendant que Lilly interrogera Madame Richemont, j'irai dans la salle interroger son mari. Tu es prête ?

-C'est bon.

-Gentil méchant flic ?

-Qui serait la gentille ?

-Je te laisse deviner. » Lança Elly après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

« Pourquoi nous avoir ramené ici ?

-Madame…ne vous inquiétez pas…ce ne sont que des formalités. Rien de plus, rassurez vous. »

La femme sembla s'apaiser alors que Lilly s'installait en face d'elle.

« J'ignorais… » Commença t'elle.

« J'ignorais que votre mari avait connu votre sœur.

-Oui, il la connaissait et il l'aimait…comme si elle était sa propre sœur.

-Ils étaient très proches ?

-Il lui servait de chauffeur pour des sorties en ville, ils allaient au cinéma. Ils s'entendaient bien. Je pense qu'il admirait beaucoup Rose pour…vous savez sa fraicheur, sa légèreté.

-ça ne devait pas être facile de…trouver ça place au milieu de ce duo.

-Nous avions nos moments à nous avec Ed…et il avait les siens avec Rose. »

Lilly acquiesça.

« Madame Richemont…pardonnez moi de vous poser cette question mais…pensez vous qu'il eut été possible que Rose et Ed…aient entretenu des rapports plus…disons plus proches…

-J'ai peur de…ne pas bien comprendre ce que vous voulez dire… »

Lilly se pencha doucement sur la table.

« Vous avez bien compris je crois. »

Madame Richemont se raidit sur sa chaise et eu un mouvement de recul. Son nez se pinça et elle afficha alors un masque hautain particulièrement hostile à la discussion.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Eh bien Rose était une jeune fille fraiche, séduisante, jolie…qui plaisait à beaucoup de personnes alors je me suis demandée, et si elle avait pu plaire à votre mari autant qu'elle avait plu à Mat ou James…

-C'est insensé ! Ed a toujours été avec moi et personne d'autre !

-Rose était avec Mat…ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller vers James… »

Le chagrin que Lilly avait vu la veille sur le visage d'Alison Richemont avait complètement disparu pour laisser place à une colère sourde et sombre. Elle ne répondit pas et Lilly vit qu'elle serrait les mains sur son sac.

« Alors avec mon équipe nous avons réfléchit. Et, arrêtez moi si je me trompe, nous avons émit l'hypothèse que votre mari…à votre insu bien entendu, avait peut être des vues sur Rose…Qu'il vous en avait peut être parlé ou que vous l'auriez simplement senti…et que vous auriez eu une…explication avec elle.

-Vous êtes en train de suggérer…que j'aurais pu tuer ma sœur et faire cette mise en scène atroce ? »

Lilly ne répondit pas mais croisa ses longues mains devant elle sans quitter Madame Richemont des yeux.

« ça n'a pas de sens ! J'aimais ma sœur !

-Vous n'imaginez pas combien de crimes sont commis par amour…

-Je n'ais pas tué Rose vous comprenez ? » Articula t'elle distinctement.

« Pourquoi l'aurais je fais ?

-Pour garder votre petit ami. Et pour punir votre sœur, après tout, elle ne se comportait pas bien n'est ce pas ? »

Alison secoua la tête négativement sans répondre.

« Encore une chose madame Richemont…vous avez dit chausser du trente huit.

-Oui ?

-C'est la taille de la chaussure retrouvée sur le pied de votre sœur…Or d'après notre expert…elle chaussait du trente neuf…Est ce que…cette chaussure vous dit quelque chose…peut être avez vous toujours l'autre pour faire la paire quelque part dans votre garde robe ? »

Lilly déposa la chaussure emballée dans un sac plastique devant le nez de la victime qui détourna les yeux. Excédée, l'inspecteur pointa son indexe sur le sachet.

« Cette chaussure a été retrouvée sur le pied de votre sœur laissée pour morte derrière un bar de stip tease. Peut être même qu'elle n'est pas morte sur le coup. Peut être qu'elle a souffert, et peut être qu'elle a eut le temps de sentir quand on la trainait pour la laisser sur le bitume glacé, presque nue. Alors si vous savez quelque chose je vous conseille de tout avouer. »

Lilly regardait fixement Madame Richemont dont les yeux étaient rougis et qui maintenant semblait au bord des larmes.


	12. Chapter 11

« ça va encore durer longtemps ce cinéma ?

-Le temps qu'on trouve le meurtrier de la sœur de votre femme.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez trainé ici ? Où est ma femme ?

-Dans une salle où elle subit en ce moment un interrogatoire. Vous n'êtes ici qu'à titre purement informatif mais les époux n'ont pas le droit de déposer ensemble. J'ai ici, une liste de questions que je dois vous poser, c'est la procédure. Alors montrez vous coopératif et nous aurons très vite terminé vous voulez bien ? »

Elly esquissa un sourire novice en ouvrant le dossier avec son stylo.

« Faites. » Répondit Ed Richemont en balayant sa question d'un mouvement de main avant de croiser les bras.

« Merci beaucoup alors… » Elle se pencha sur le dossier comme pour lire. Elle suivait la ligne avec son stylo en récitant comme une enfant qui apprend à déclamer.

« Où étiez vous le soir du 13 Décembre 1988 ?

-J'étais chez moi.

-Avec qui y étiez vous ?

-J'étais avec mes parents sans doute, peut être mon frère…

-Savez vous où était Alison Jefferson ce soir là ?

-Elle devait être chez elle, à une soirée comment saurais je ? »

Elly continuait de sourire comme un agent débutant.

« Très bien, vous voyez on avance. Alors quelle était la nature de votre relation avec la victime ? »

De l'autre côté, Scotty regardait la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Pardon ? »

Elly ne répéta pas. Il soupira.

« C'était la sœur de ma petite amie…quelle relation voulez vous que j'ai eu avec elle ?

-A vous de me le dire.

-Aucune. Je l'aimais bien mais ça s'arrête là. »

Elly fit semblant de noter, alors que Scotty lui soufflait que Lilly venait de terminer de requérir la déposition de Madame Richemont. La jeune femme ferma son dossier d'un coup sec.

« Merci beaucoup Monsieur Richemont. »

Elle se leva et entreprit de partir.

« Et c'est tout ? Où est ma femme. »

Elly se retourna et soupira, mais cette fois ci, elle ne jouait plus. Le méchant flic était de retour.

« Votre femme a malheureusement avoué le meurtre de Rose il y a quelques instants à ma collègue c'est pourquoi j'ai été obligé de prendre votre déposition. Tout concorde bien. Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre ainsi. Vous êtes libre de partir…

-Non attendez !

-…De lui ramener des vêtements de rechange et de lui trouver un avocat…

-Non attendez une minute attendez…

-…Cependant il est évident que je ne peux en aucun cas vous autoriser à la voir ou à communiquer avec elle d'une quelconque façon à moins que…

-Elle ne l'a pas tuée ! » Hurla t'il soudain à bout de nerfs.

Elly se tut et le regarda fixement.

« Comment en êtes vous aussi sûr Monsieur Richemont ?

-Parce que…c'était sa petite sœur et elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. »

Elly leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de réfléchir à ce que le suspect venait de lui dire.

« Votre intime conviction…n'est pas suffisante. Moi il me faut des preuves et un coupable et pour le moment toutes les preuves désignent votre femme.

-Elly, le mandat est arrivé. » Souffla Scotty dans son oreille.

« Et nous avons un mandat qui va terminer de le prouver. Une fois que nous aurons fouillé toute votre maison et retrouvé les preuves que nous cherchons, tout marché avec le procureur sera inutile et nous n'aurons même plus besoin qu'elle signe ses aveux. Elle ira directement en prison. »

Monsieur Richemont était passé par toutes les couleurs, du blanc au rouge. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur la table.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Elle n'a rien fait !

-Prouvez le moi alors dans ce cas ? Donnez moi un alibi ! Où était elle ce soir là ?

-Je vous l'ais dit je n'en sais rien.

-Alors si ce n'est pas elle Monsieur comme vous semblez en être certain qui est ce ? Ce n'est pas James et ce n'est pas Mat nous avons vérifié. Alors qui ?

-C'est moi d'accord ?! »

Explosa t'il enfin. La jeune fille resta interdite un instant et gratta son front avec ses ongles. Puis elle lança un regard au miroir comme si elle pouvait y voir Lilly, Scotty et Stillman, le visage blême de surprise, complètement interdit, ne réalisant pas eux même ce qui venait de se produire dans cette petite salle interrogatoire grise. Ed Richemont était avachit sur la table et reprenait péniblement son souffle. La jeune fille s'approcha de nouveau de la table et jeta son dossier dessus.

« Avant de poursuivre cette…discussion monsieur Richemont…je dois vous rappeler vos droits. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz pourra et serra retenu contre vous dans…dans le cadre d'un procès…vous avez droit à un avocat, si vous n'en n'avez pas les moyens vous aurez un avocat commis d'office…Comprenez vous et acceptez vous ces droits ? »

Sa voix était neutre, lascive, impassible presque. Il hocha la tête.

« Monsieur, pour les besoins du procès je dois entendre votre réponse.

-Oui…j'ai compris mes droits…

-Désirez vous la présence d'un avocat ?

-Non…Non je renonce à mon droit d'appeler un avocat.

-Alors nous pouvons…poursuivre. »

Elle prit place sur la chaise qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. De l'autre côté du miroir, Lilly souriait et Scotty avait encore les yeux ronds. Stillman frottait son menton d'un air appréciateur.

« Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas Alison qui…a tué Rose. Vous devez la relâcher…elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça…

-Vous venez de m'avouer…que vous aviez tué Rose Jefferson.

-Oui…oui mais c'était un accident et…et alors il était trop tard…j'ai paniqué…je… » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. La jeune fille ouvrit le dossier de nouveau en frottant son front.

« Racontez moi…ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

-Rose et moi…on s'aimait bien…On allait souvent au cinéma ou danser ou…manger des glaces. C'était un sacré numéro vous savez…Et quand vous étiez avec elle…tout le monde vous regardait…Elle irradiait d'une…beauté frappante…

-Vous êtes tombés amoureux d'elle… » Ce n'était pas une question, Elly connaissait déjà l'histoire et tout ce qu'elle attendait…c'était qu'Ed Richemont lui donne des confirmations.

« A la seconde où sa sœur me l'a présenté…j'ai pensé, wahou…ça c'est une femme…et je pensais qu'avec le temps…notre proximité qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments mais…

-Mais vous n'étiez que le petit ami de sa sœur…n'est ce pas ? Le bon copain de sortie… »

Son visage grimaça de dégoût.

« Un soir…je l'ais ramené chez elle et j'ai essayé de…de l'embrasser…elle m'a repoussé et elle est partie en riant. Vous comprenez et je…je l'aimais. »

Lorsqu'Ed leva les yeux sur Elly, elle crut alors le voir vingt cinq ans plus tôt, un jeune homme grand et carré aux cheveux sombres et au regard brillant. Cette image ne dura que quelques seconde, mais se contraste la saisi et provoqua une grande frayeur en elle.

« J'ai eu le cœur brisé je…je voulais tout abandonné et un jour Alison m'a parlé de sa…liaison avec ce James Sawyer… »

Il secoua la tête négativement, comme s'il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

« Et je ne sais pas…je suis devenu dingue alors le soir du 13, je l'ais suivit dans ce bar, le Hocker…je l'ais vu entrer…ils se sont disputés et elle est sortie en pleurant. Alors je l'ais suivi en voiture. Je voulais la prendre pour la déposer. La ramener chez elle…mais elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. J'ai voulu l'aider m'approcher d'elle, la raisonner mais elle s'est mise en colère, elle a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle voulait partir. Elle a voulu me pousser et quitter la voiture alors j'ai tiré sur son sac pour la retenir et je...elle ne bougeait plus…elle ne bougeait plus alors j'ai paniqué et… »

Il s'étouffait dans ses larmes. Elly s'avachit sur sa chaise.

« C'était…un accident alors…N'est ce pas ? Vous ne vouliez pas la tuer ?

-C'est tout à fait ça…je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé… »

Elly acquiesça mais sa mâchoire serrée présageait qu'elle n'y croyait pas. De l'autre côté du miroir, une onde de soulagement planait sur l'équipe, soulagée de voir l'affaire résolue.

« Lilly…Que vient il de se passer ? » La jeune femme sourit à Stillman.

« Elly vient d'obtenir des aveux… »

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent leur collègue frapper sur la table et s'avancer, menaçante sur le suspect.

« Ce n'était pas un accident. » elle avait poussé la photo du cou de rose devant Ed Richemont qui tressaillit imperceptiblement.

« Vous voyez ça ? La marque est nette et profonde. Ce n'était pas un accident ! Vous voulez savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que vous l'avez suivi dans la rue, que vous l'aviez invité à monter mais qu'elle a refusé. Alors vous êtes sorti et vous avez voulu la forcer à vous suivre. Et comme ça n'a pas suffit, qu'elle a du résister jusqu'à s'en casser les ongles, vous voyez ici… »

Dit elle en montrant des agrandissements.

« Vous avez prit la chaine de son sac et vous avez serré, vous l'avez étranglé comme un animal. Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit pour vous mettre dans une telle rage ?! Hein ? Que vous a t'elle dit ? »

Le suspect secouait la tête puis il se redressa brusquement. Son visage était rouge de colère. Il frappa son poing sur la table. Une veine battait sur sa tempe. Elly eut un mouvement de recul.

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais un minable ! Et qu'elle allait tout dire à Alison.

-Alors vous l'avez étranglé pour qu'elle se taise c'est ça ? Vous vouliez qu'elle la ferme ?

-Scotty tenez vous prêt…il ne faut pas que ça dégénère. »

Le jeune homme se préparait à quitter la salle d'observation pour stabiliser la situation. Lilly le retint par le bras.

« Non attend…laisse là…elle va pas apprécier du tout. » Murmura t'elle. De l'autre côté, monsieur Richemont et Elly étaient dressés l'un contre l'autre comme des adversaires, se fusillant du regard.

« Asseyez vous… » Siffla t'elle d'un ton menaçant. Il hésita quelques instant puis se rassit. Elle l'imita.

« Alors vous vouliez qu'elle la ferme…mais vous avez serré trop fort c'est ça ?

-Je vous l'ais dit c'était un accident…

-Et quand vous l'avez chargée dans le coffre de votre voiture aussi c'était un accident ? Quand vous l'avez déguisée en prostituée ? Ou quand vous l'avez jetée comme un sac d'ordures derrière le Hocker en espérant que son amant serait accusé ?! Quand vous avez déchiré les cinq dernières pages de son journal intime où elle parlait de vos avances sous le pseudo de Gary Ghoul...ça aussi c'était des accidents ?! Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi l'avoir laisser agoniser dans votre voiture, dans le magasin de chaussures où vous y avez volé une paire en trente huit pensant qu'elle faisait la même taille que sa sœur ?

-Parce que je voulais qu'elle paie ! Qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Elle m'avait pris pour un minable…elle s'était servie de moi ! Et elle couchait ailleurs, avec deux hommes différents…Cette fille là…elle n'était pas du tout l'innocente petite victime que tout le monde croyait. Et je voulais...je voulais montrer à tout le monde ce qu'elle était vraiment !

-Elle avait vingt et un ans…et elle avait des rêves…et puis elle a croisé votre route. »

Lâcha presque dans un souffle la jeune fille dont les yeux s'étaient voilés de larmes et de reproches. Elle ramassa son dossier et se leva, le corps, le cerveau et le cœur vide.

« C'était un accident…toute cette nuit là n'était qu'un accident… » Murmura t'il en serrant sa tête entre ses doigts.

« ça monsieur Richemont…se sera au jury d'en décider. » Lâcha t'elle avant de quitter la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya un instant, lessivée, comme si elle avait courut longtemps. Son souffle était court, ses jambes la portaient à peine et son cerveau cognait très fort dans son crâne. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, malade enfin, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'un interrogatoire où elle donnait tout…Stillman sortit le premier de la salle et pressa son épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lâcher un simple mais néanmoins _« Bon travail. »,_ chose qu'elle détestait entendre après avoir fait cracher le crime de la bouche d'un meurtrier…Elle le regarda traverser le couloir en direction de son bureau alors que Lilly et Scotty sortaient à leur tour de la salle d'observation en la dévisageant.

Lilly avait les larmes aux yeux, elle connaissait par cœur la douleur que son amie éprouvait en cet instant même et resta silencieuse, la gratifiant d'un sourire ému. Scotty en revanche s'avança vers elle, caressa son épaule comme pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

« Bienvenu ! » Finit il par dire joyeusement, en esquissant un sourire rieur teinté d'une mélancolie, tout à fait approprié à la situation.

Restait Lilly, plantée là, muette et Elly, son double ou presque, affectée et plongée dans une sorte de paralysie stupéfaite. Autour d'elle rien d'autre que le silence. Ce silence qu'elles comprenaient toutes les deux pour l'avoir si longtemps côtoyé. Lilly fit enfin quelques pas vers l'autre jeune fille qui semblait soudain, après avoir montré tant de raideur, devenir soudain liquide et tremblante comme une feuille. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, en silence sans rien dire, mais le sourire qu'elle lui adressa alors disait tout, ou presque. Puis, comme les autres, dans un silence presque pesant, elle disparut au bout du couloir, la laissant enfin seule avec elle même et les démons du passé qui rejaillissaient devant ses yeux.


	13. Chapter 12

Les bureaux étaient vides lorsqu'elle regagna le plateau pour prendre ses affaires et filer enfin dans son havre de paix. Comme un rituel, elle sortit de son sac les poèmes et les photos et les laissa tomber dans la boite grise qui allait bientôt regagner sa cave avec une jolie étiquette bleue qui confirmerait que oui, l'enquête était bien close. Lilly était déjà partie et les autres aussi semblait il, alors elle se laissa aller à la rêverie en regardant les photos de la pauvre jeune fille morte, une dernière fois, comme si elle lui disait que ça y est. C'était vraiment terminé, elle pouvait enfin se reposer tranquille. Elly referma le couvercle de la boite en carton.

« Tu es encore là ? »

Elle sursauta comme une adolescente prise en faute pour trouver Scotty derrière elle, à peine éclairé par la lumière de son bureau. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Oui mais je…j'allais partir. » Murmura t'elle. Elle se racla la gorge et replaça ses cheveux autour de ses épaules pour cacher les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur son visage et son cou.

« Et toi…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens de remettre le rapport à Stillman…j'allais partir aussi. »

Elle acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Bon alors…à demain…

-Attend…Je te raccompagne. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur dont elle retint les portes. Scotty la rejoignit de enfilant son manteau et en desserrant sa cravate. Il soupira. Les portes se refermèrent. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, l'air tout aussi épuisé.

« Tu sais tu es une fille étrange. » Elle tourna timidement son visage vers lui.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire pourquoi tu es si étrange… » Il laissa filer un rire. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'interrogatoire de l'après midi, elle sourit, d'un sourire franc et sincère qui dévoila ses dents blanches.

« Tu m'as vraiment impressionnée...tout à l'heure pendant l'interrogatoire.

-C'est mon travail… » Dit elle soudain modeste.

Un signal sonore leur indiqua qu'ils avaient enfin touchés le sol. Dès que les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, elle se précipita à l'extérieur pour respirer l'air froid du soir. Alors qu'elle allait dégringoler les quelques marches qui la séparaient de sa voiture, elle sentit que l'inspecteur Valence la retenait pas le bras. Elle tourna son visage de trois quart puis lui fit face.

« ça t'as…beaucoup touché l'interrogatoire de tout à l'heure.

-Non…pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Lança t'elle en souriant exagérément. Il tendit son autre main gantée pour effleurer sa joue. Un frisson glissa dans tout son corps, alors qu'elle reculait légèrement la tête.

« …Tu en trembles encore.

-C'est le froid… » Dit elle en se dégageant doucement.

« Et puis…je t'avoue que je n'ais pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de…contacts physiques avec des gens que je connais à peine et…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette salle. » Elle ne répondit pas. Son souffle était court et une fine buée s'échappait maintenant de ses lèvres.

« Non je t'assure…

-Et avec Stillman…? Ce soir là tu étais tellement abattue que…

-Que quoi ?

-Que…j'ai eu peur…pour toi. Comme maintenant. » Elle laissa filer un rire déplaisant.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle un sentiment soudain Inspecteur Valence. » Il secoua la tête négativement en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« Je pense…que tu gardes beaucoup de choses en toi…et que tu es plus fragile que tu ne le montres…

-Belle analyse…

-Faudra que tu apprennes à nous faire confiance…

-J'ai tout le temps pour ça.

-Vient boire un verre avec moi. »

Elle allait être déplaisante mais les yeux sombres qui brillaient en face d'elle l'en dissuadèrent. Elle se contenta de sourire.

« Un autre soir vraiment…J'ai pleins de…cartons à préparer…et de choses à ranger et…j'ai pas eu le temps… »

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin et se pencha à son oreille.

« Alors j'attendrai une prochaine occasion. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, remonta son col et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du parking, la laissant seule, interdite, les joues brûlantes devant la criminelle.


	14. Epilogue

Elly avait remballé la plupart de ses affaires dans les cartons. Elle était même tombée sur le journal d'annonces que lui avait donné Lilly et l'avait jeté dans la corbeille à papiers en soupirant. Elle buvait quelques gorgées de vin lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir et fut surprise de trouver son amie sur le seuil.

« Salut…

-Salut. »

Elles restèrent quelques instants immobiles.

« Je peux…entrer.

-Ouais bien sûr va y. »

La jeune femme s'écarta pour la laisser passer et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Tu fais tes valises ?

-Ouais…mes valises…enfin j'ai pas eu le temps de défaire grand chose. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Je suis venue te rendre ceci. »

Lilly lui tendit sa démission.

« Parce que je suis au regret de te dire que je me suis opposée à ta démission.

-Pourquoi ça ? T'as tout fait pour que je parte.

-Ecoute j'ai eu tord. D'accord ? »

Elly resta interdite et roula en boule un pull qu'elle était en train de plier.

« Tu sais depuis que…tu es partie, et avec ce qui s'est passé avec…Christina…je me suis beaucoup…enfermée dans une routine peuplée de…fantômes et je t'avoue que ça me pèse parfois. Mais j'ai l'impression que…depuis que tu es là…j'arrive mieux à m'endormir la nuit. »

Elly acquiesça timidement.

« Je suis revenue…pour toi…j'espère que tu le sais. Alors laisse moi juste un peu de…liberté dans les enquêtes…je te promets d'empiéter le moins possible sur ton territoire et de respecter le plus possible le règlement. On peut faire un pacte de…non agression non ? »

Elles se sourirent enfin.

« Bonne idée. D'ailleurs…je suis fière de te donner ton insigne d'inspecteur durement gagné et ton arme de service. Tu tires toujours aussi bien ?

-Un vrai Lucky Luke, tu me connais. »

Leur rire similaire raisonna dans la chambre.

« Bon…alors…tu comptes rester dans un hôtel avec des affaires dans une boite où ça te dit qu'on te cherche un chez toi ? »

* * *

**Petit mot de l'autrice (C'est moi.): **

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci tout d'abord à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout (parce qu'il y a eu des courageux.). Je pense très activement à une suite que je publierai prochainement. Si certains d'entre vous ont des commentaires (bons ou mauvais d'ailleurs, je suis preneuse aussi.) à faire sur cette fiction qui est un coup d'essai pour moi (soyez indulgents donc.) ou des suggestions pour les fictions à venir n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews. _

_Ensuite un grand (énorme même) merci à **Fan-des-series **pour ses encouragements et son soutient tout au long de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à lui rendre visite. _

_Enfin...voilà c'est tout (pour le moment.) Merci encore et j'espère vous écrire très très vite une autre fiction. _

_Bien à vous. _

**M.**


End file.
